My Mothers Boyfriend
by xILoveHimForeverX
Summary: Girl meet boy, boy meets girl, boy loves her mother, girl falls in love with the mothers boyfriend, will he return that love? or will it end in heartbreak and for who? find out in this not so ordinary story of my mothers boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The long haired petite brunette walked towards her front door holding a small handbag that contained her house keys, phone and purse beside her stood her big pink suitcase. She signed, looking back behind her she saw her friends waving her goodbye. 'can't I just go back to Florida' she thought, waving back at them as they drove off she turned back towards the door and pushed the front door handle down knowing it would be unlocked and it opened she looked back round again before going inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Mum I'm home" she shouted.

Not hearing a response she walked through the hallway leaving her suitcase and handbag near the archway door that led into the living room, she breathed in and exhaled. 'Where the hell are you' she muttered under her breath. Her mother knew she was coming home today so why wouldn't she be here now.

"MUM" she shouted once again in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly looking up at the ceiling she heard footsteps that seemed to of been coming from upstairs bathroom. Curiosity got the best of her as she walked towards the wooden staircase that led upstairs to her bedroom her mother's bedroom and of course the bathroom. Slowly reaching out holding the wooden staircase banister with her olive skinned hand that she currently caught while away in Florida on her summer vacation, taking each step slowly while running her hand along the smooth banister she reached the top and breathed in smelly a really nice scent of male aftershave. 'Aftershave?' She thought to herself. She walked past her bedroom door on the left hand side before stopping suddenly, her mouth hitting the floor un able to speak.

Walking out of the bathroom was a chestnut hair guy who seemed to of just gotten out of the shower, wearing nothing but a large white towel that hung round his Tosco perfectly, damp hair and showing off his amazing ripped stomach, he looked atleast 6 foot tall and by the looks of it from the side he had bright blue eyes. 'Mmm he looks gorgeous' she thought licking her dry lips before blushing that she thought that when she didn't even who this stranger was. All she knew was he was in her house showering and looking really hot while doing so.

Feeling himself being watched, the chestnut hair hottie turned to his left to see a short petite brunette beauty staring at him with an open mouth, looking her up and down, he smiled.

This girl looked gorgeous. Long brunette hair, gorgeous big brown eyes, petite and long tanned legs, her perfect plumped lips that glowed from the little bit of lip-gloss she had on them. He licked his lips as he noticed what she was wearing, a white short skirt that if she bent down in front of him he would see what she was wearing underneath, a pink V neck top that you could perfectly see her mounded breasts.

"You must be Gabriella?" the blue eyed man finally spoke after checking out the girl in front of him.

'How does he know my name, who the hell is he' she thought, as she was about to speak her mother's bedroom door creaked open revealing a blonde hair and brown eyed middle aged woman that looked identical to the brunette beauty apart from a little taller and different hair colour and also seemed to be wearing less clothes to what the blue eyed man was wearing.

There she stood. Her mother. Maria Montez. She wasn't like any other mother she was like a female player, always sleeping around hanging out with guys half her age. After her husband died also the brunette's father. She went off the rails, drinking every night bringing home complete strangers smoking, doing drugs. It's definitely isn't how a mother should behave. It's been two years already since they lost him and she hasn't changed at all. Still the same woman that likes to play with young guys and break their hearts because she gets easily bored and they aren't satisfying her needs. Beyond all the bullshit, she was a kind hearted and loving mother and was always there when someone needed her.

"Troy baby, what are u doing?" her mother finally spoke in a sleepy voice, her first sentence wasn't directed at her daughter that she hasn't seen yet but to the ripped abs guy who was still looking at the other girl that was standing in front of him admiring him.

Troy turned to look at the blonde and smiled brightly at her. "You have company" he pointed at the brunette beauty.

Maria followed where his finger was pointing and gasped.

"Gabriella" she shot towards her and wrapped her thin pale arms around her hugging her tightly, Gabriella returned her embrace. Pulling back slightly she beamed at her. "I thought you wasn't coming back until tonight?"

Finally taking her eyes off Troy, she pulled back and looked at her mother. "I told you I was flying back this morning" She answered in a frustrated tone not believing she had forgetting but completely knowing why should would since she's hooking up with some hot guy.

Her mother frowned at the anger in her sweet daughters voice. "Well I'm sorry gabs… " she looked at Troy and smiled, before turning back to her daughter. "I got distracted"

Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah I can see that" She spat out.

Ignoring her anger mania turned around and walked back to Troy leaving a confused Gabriella, holding out her hand for troy to take she held it tightly and looked back at her pissed off daughter. "Gabriella" she said in a fake cute voice that made her sick. "Id like you to meet Troy.. my boyfriend" she looked at troy again and gave him a small peck on the lips, before speaking again. "And Troy this is my daughter, Gabriella" grinning at her happily.

Troy let go off Marias hand and held it out for Gabriella to take. "Nice to meet you Gabriella". He smiled at her.

Gabriella looked at his hand in disgust, scoffing. "What a welcome back this is" she ignores shaking his hand and glares at her mum. "Im going into my room". She turns around walking towards her bedroom door, opening it she walks in and slams it shut.

Maria stares at Gabriella's door and signs. Walking towards Troy she puts her hand on his back and soothes him, leaning her head on his shoulder taking his hand in his. "Give her some time babe, she isn't angry at you she's angry with me" Signing she pulls him towards her bedroom door. "Let's get dressed and have some breakfast, I've worked up an appetite" she smirks up at Troy while he looks down and grins at her.

* * *

Well guys that's the first chapter I really hope you like it :) should I continue? Leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe she is at it again' Gabriella thought while sitting on her tidy, unslept in double bed and biting her finger nails until they were blunt. It was a habit she did when she was overthinking things or annoyed and at this rate she wouldn't have any left, she stands up and walks towards her white wooden computer desk that had a laptop laid on top with a plastic cup that held pens pencils and rulers, with a printer underneath and takes a seat on the chair and twirls around in it, suddenly stopping and facing a picture of her, her mother and father before he died. She closed her eyes and signed 'why don't she just change already and go back to how she use to be, happy and carefree instead of a well…. re opening her strained and tired eyes she opened up her laptop and turned it on, she needed to get past this and best way she could do that is talk to her best friends.

Her best friends were always there for her when she needed them and most of all they knew exactly what her mother was like, they understood her and her cries for help unlike her mum. She hasn't had that connection with her mother since her dad died, it's like she was blaming Gabriella for his death she was only little at the time for heaven's sake, she hated how her mother acts.

Then you have Troy, she had only left her mother for a month and this happens, he didn't even look that old. Probably even the same age as Gabriella and that's only seventeen and Maria is in her late thirties, she understands why she would have gone for him, I mean he is hot right? Gabriella would have been all over that if she didn't have a boyfriend and of course if he wasn't …. Her mother's boyfriend.

When the laptop loads Gabriella types in her password and the screen comes on revelling a picture of her, a long blonde hair girl who was on her left hand side with her elbow on Gabriella's shoulder pouting for the camera she was wearing a pink pair of skinny jeans on and a pink top, she was pink crazy. On the right of her stood another girl this girl had black hair and slightly dark skinned with her elbow resting on Gabriella's right shoulder sticking her tongue out at the camera along with Gabriella. She smiled slightly at the sight of her two best friends.

Moving the mouse she clicked on the words that said "MSN" and signed in. she hadn't been on it in ages but she needed to see if anyone she wanted to talk to was home from the vacation they had just come back from. Once it logged in she looked through the names and didn't notice anyone she wanted, just as she was about to log out a name popped up on the bottom right of the screen "Sharpay has signed in to msn" clicking on it straight away she started to type.

 _ **Gabriella Montez. "Shar, u need to come to mine like right now!"**_ she hit the send button and waited for a reply.

 _ **Sharpay Evans: "whats up gabs? Feels like ive only just dropped you off, missing us already? Lol"**_

Gabriella smiled and typed back.

 _ **Gabriella Montez: "my mother is at it again shar! When I got home I went upstairs and there he was coming out of my bathroom wearing only a towel! This is some serious shit shar! He looks our age! And yeah to your other question can we just slip away again for another month!"**_

Hearing faint giggles next door made her feel sick. 'Get me out of here' she stared disgusted at the wall.

 _ **Sharpay Evans: "Oh god gabs that isn't good… is he hot? Looooool, but seriously gabs I wouldn't even worry about it let her get on with it you know what guys are like when it comes to MILFS, it's nothing serious. Chin up ill be over soon just gonna unpack ill text you when I'm on my way! Keep calm, love you girl"**_

She didn't have a chance to reply because it already showed up Sharpay had signed out. 'It's alright for her to say that she hasn't got to live with it' Gabriella thought to herself. She was jealous of Sharpay she had everything, a loving mother a perfect father an amazing house. All she's got is a mother that sleeps around, the house isn't that bad and of course she's got a boyfriend but that's complicated to say the least and then u got the hot guy that's doing god knows what with her mother that is the same age maybe as her father step father, it made her cringe. She needed to stop thinking about things and just relax.

2 hours later Gabriella finally come out of her bedroom still dressed in the same clothes she came home in she couldn't be bothered to change there was no point since it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon she was jet lagged so it wouldn't be long before she went to bed and sleep. Walking down the wooden stairs she heard talking in the living room, one belonged to her mother and the other sounded like Troy, but then you can never tell with Maria. Reaching the bottom of the staircase she come to a halt and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

There she was her mother hanging all over her 'boyfriend' laughing and giggling like a school girl. It made Gabriella sick. Sure she would be happy if she got a boyfriend but a guy who looks the same age is disgusting and just not right. This troy didn't help he seemed to be enjoying it that's what made it all the more horrible. Gabriella scoffed quietly," motherf….." can't he find someone his own age to fool around with instead of a middle aged woman that could be his mother. Having enough of the all the lovey dovey crap she decided to make her presence known.

"Get a room"

Both of them stopped suddenly at the sound of an angel speaking. They both turned around to see Gabriella standing at the bottom of the stairs case highly amused.

"We did that earlier" Troy smirked at her, but the smirk became bigger when she glares at him.

Maria slaps him on the arm while blushing. "Shut up Troy, I don't want Gabriella knowing what we get up to"

Gabriella rolls her eyes, and stomps towards the kitchen. "You guys make me sick"

Troy looks at Maria and signs. "Sorry babe, I was trying to joke about with her and she's the one who mentioned about us getting a room"

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her" She smiles at him which he returns.

Getting up she takes a deep breath soothes her clothes out and walks into the kitchen.

Gabriella was sitting on top of the side board eating grapes, hearing footsteps knowing it was her mother she slowly lifted her head narrowing her eyes at her.

"Before you start shouting and calling me every name under the sun just hear me out Gabriella"

Gabriella rolls her eyes and pops another grape into her mouth. "There's nothing to say mum, you're with a guy that's half your age and that disgusts me, how would u feel if I came home with some guy that was in his late forties and was groping me in front of you?"

Maria frowns at her daughters words. "Then I would probably chuck him out but I am your mother Gabriella don't disrespect me the way you are right now, I'm happy with Troy so will you just let it be"

Gabriella scoffs. "Respect? You know nothing about respect mum" Raising her voice a little and getting off the side standing in front of her mum. "You didn't even tell me you was seeing someone all them times you phoned me you never once mentioned Troy and instead I find out by seeing him with hardly no clothes on"

"I didn't want you finding out like that Gabriella, he was meant to come back later and we all sit down for dinner and do it properly but I forgot you was coming back in the morning time, once again I am sorry" she said in all one breathe.

Gabriella hears the sincere in her voice, signing quietly before smiling. "Its alright… so how old is he?"

"Seventeen"

"So I was right?"

"Yes I suppose you were, his an alright guy gabs get to know him please? For me?"

Gabriella signs. "Fine"

As the two Montez women walk out of the kitchen they see Troy watching football, sitting on the edge of the sofa looking like his about to fall off. "YES" he shouted almost making the whole house shack.

Gabriella and Maria looked at each other and rolled their eyes thinking the same thing…. Men

Maria walks behind Troy and leans in towards his ear and… "TROY"

Troy jumps up from the sofa and screams like a girl, he looks at Maria who has a shocking look on her face and then looks at Gabriella who looks at him amused, he slightly coughs and then the laughter begins, soon Troy joined in.

Half an hour the laughter had calmed down and the three of them was sitting around the table eating a Chinese since neither Gabriella nor Maria could be bothered to cook. Breaking the silence Gabriella was the first to speak.

"So Troy, what school do you go to?, I gather you do go to school right?"

"Yeah I go to west high"

Gabriella started to choke on her rice making her go red in the face, reaching out for a sip of her coke bit by bit she calmed down. "You go where?"

"I go to west high, but I've transferred to East High" He smiles.

"Really?" Gabriella beams at him. "That's alright then because I don't interact with west high, to think my mum is seeing a west high groupie" She grins at her mum.

"Shut it Gabriella" Maria roll hers eyes while eating her chicken balls,

"Chill mother, I was joking" Turning back to Troy she speaks again. "So when do u start?"

"When u go back"

"Oh cool, ill show u around if u like?"

Troy beamed at her. "That would be great, thank you"

"Your welcome" Gabriella grins and continues to eat.

Maria frowned as the 2 interact with each other. She signs quietly while playing with her food and looking out the corner of her eye how they kept staring at each other and quickly looking away as if there's something to hide…. Feelings maybe? No that's daft thinking he loves her his with her right? There's nothing to worry about, its all going to work out fine… at least she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Gabriella met her mother's boyfriend and came home from her wonderful vacation she had finally decided to let go at the fact he was pretty young and realised as long as her mother was happy she didn't care, plus her friends was coming over this morning to do some clothes shopping for when they go back to school tomorrow which she was very excited about, she has missed all her other friends at school she hadn't seen them in 6 weeks and since she had been away she hadn't managed to get things sorted all she's done since she has been home is unpacked her stuff from her suitcase that she left downstairs last night from the jet lag she just couldn't be bothered instead sat downstairs with troy and her mother until midnight, Troy was pretty cool in Gabriella's book there was a lot of stuff they both liked unlike him and her mother she didn't have as much as them 2 but what does she expect, it's not like she should be threatened by it right?

As Gabriella stirred she looked up sleepy eyed and stared outside her window to see the sun shining brightly through and the birds singing, slowly sitting up she stretched her arms up in the air and yarned, standing up placing her feet in her fluffy red slippers she walked towards her stereo turning it on and 'black magic by little mix' blast through the little speakers she started to dance around her room walking towards her walk in wardrobe she pulled out a black top with white writing that said 'if you think im a bitch, wait till you meet my mother' she smirked at it and tossed it on the bed and went in search for a white pair of skinny jeans and chucked that on the bed along with her shirt she shimmered to her chest draws while wiggling her bum to the beat of the song pulling out her underwear and a clean bra not realising someone had knocked on the door and walked in she stood up and danced like a crazy person with a bra in one hand and a white pair of French knickers in the other.

The person In the door way was chuckling watching the view of the teenager dancing.

"And they call it black magic"

Hearing someone shout the song lyrics out loud Gabriella span round and stood there in shock still wearing her low cut top and pink booty shorts..

"OMG what are you doing in here? How long have you been standing there?" Gabriella blushed furiously.

The blue eyed boy chuckled. "Don't sweat it brie, I wasn't standing here that long all I was going to ask was what you wanted for breakfast your mum has gone to the gym"

Brie? She thought, smiling slightly. She liked it, brie brie brie.

"Gabriella?" he chuckled alittle more.

Snapping out of it she blushed again knowing that he probably knew what she was thinking. "Oh erm I was actually getting ready to go out with my friends for breakfast then shopping after… you can come if you like?"

"Sure if you don't mind, I need to get a few bits for school anyway" troy smiled just as he was about to walk out the door, turned back round he smirked. "nice underwear by the way" he chuckled at her shocked face and walked out.

Gasping she looked at hair hands. "SHIT"

After the eventful morning of Troy catching Gabriella dancing around with less clothes on and underwear in her hands. Her Troy and her friends was finally in the shopping centre eating a McDonald's breakfast.

"So troy how long have you been with Maria" The afro guy smirked while wrapping his arm around Taylor, one of Gabriellas bestfriends.

Troy coughed and looked at Gabriella who was sitting next to him waiting for him to answer. "About 3 months but nothing was official until just a month ago"

Gabriella stared at him in shock with an unreadable face, 3 months? She thought, so they had been seeing each other even before she went on holiday? And her mother had only just told her now? What the hell is wrong with this woman. She shook her head and decided to just let it go she couldn't be bothered to argue and made a scene in front of all her friends, picking up her hot chocolate she took a large gulp and put it back on the table.

"3 months ey? Wow that's a record for her isn't it Gabs?" the afro hair guy looked at Gabriella, and got a hit from Taylor.

"Shut up Chad" Gabriella looked at her and nodded in thanks while Troy sat there and didn't say a word.

Deciding it was getting a bit to quiet Sharpay coughed, while grabbing Zekes hand, her boyfriend of " years and stood up. "Well come on guys shopping isn't going to get done itself"

Everyone got up and chucked there used food wrappers and empty cups in the bin, walking out of McDonald's into a loud area of the shopping centre Gabriella turned to her right seeing Primark stores.

"Primark first ladies?"

Sharpay and Taylor squealed and dragged Gabriella with them giggling the whole way until they was out of sight.

Troy looked ahead of him with an amused look on his face.

Coming up behind him Chad smacked him on the back. "Don't worry dude you will get used to it"

Troy nodded his head following Chad and Zeke into the Primark store to find the girls.

"So what do you guys think of Troy?" Gabriella randomly asked while looking at the underwear.

"Hot" Sharpay shrugged. "Your mum picked good"

"His not to bad I suppose" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella nodded and picked up 3 different pairs of underwear and 3 pairs of bras, holding them up for the girls to see. "What do u guys think of these?"

"Love them" both Sharpay and Taylor answered together, giggling Gabriella shook her head and put them in the black basket that had different jeans and tops in.

"There you are" the girls turned around to see 3 worn out guys standing there panting.

"What's up with you guys? You're on the basketball team for Christ sakes" Gabriella shook her head for the second time and looked at Troy. "And u seem fit enough not to be out of breath like you are"

Troy looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say, did she just call him hot?

Pretending not to notice what she just said she smiled at him and walked to pay for her things.

Trying to stop thinking of what Gabriella just said he turned to Chad. "So theres a basketball team at your school?"

Chad was first to answer. "Of course, east high wildcats"

Troy beamed as he heard this. ""I'll have to try out as starting at east high tomorrow, think you can get me a try-out with your captain or coach?"

"You're looking at the captain and I say you got yourself a try out" Chad grinned.

"Really? Awesome thanks dude" he gave Chad a high five.

"Your welcome dude, anything for a mat" He smiled, looking around he didn't see the girls, groaning loudly. "Come on we best find the girls … Again"

Zeke and Troy chuckled and followed Chad out of the store.

After 2 and a half hours straight of shopping for school all of the guys and girls went back to Gabriellas house to play a bit of basketball and chill, the guys loved how Troy played and he instantly got a place on the basketball team and they hadn't even gone back to school yet, the girls were chilling in the pool with there bikinis on watching them.

"Wow Gabriella I know I said Troy was hot earlier but seeing him shirtless and sweaty, damn he looks so fine" Sharpay pulled down her shades and licked her lips.

"Shar u do know you have a boyfriend playing aswell right? U know him Zeke Baylor you have been with him for 2 years, plus his with my mother" Gabriella glared at her through her shades overprotective.

Sharpay giggled at how serious Gabriella was being. "Gabs chill out I was messing, I know I have zeke and to be honest Troy isn't my type"

How is he not her type? She's crazy, he is defiantly Gabriella's type… hang on did she just think what she think she did?... yes she did. Shrugging her thoughts away she looked back at the guys and smiled.

"They seem to be getting on really well"

"Yeah I know" They heard a femine voice and the girls turned around to see her mother standing there with her gym bag over her shoulders white sweat pants and light purple vest top with a pissed off look on her voice.

Gabriella coughed as the tension started to build and grabbed her towel stood up wrapping it firmly round her body, she got out of the pool, and smiled at her mum. "Hey mum good work out?"

Letting the scene infront of her go she smiled slightly at her daughter and nodded. "Yeah it was alright, just wanted to get home" Maria looked at the boys playing. "Hey boys"

The guys stopped playing and looked at Maria waving, Troy chucked the ball to Chad while him and Zeke had a one on one, he walked over to her and give her a peck on the lips, as he was about to pull away Maria pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened.

The girls looked at them in disgust and walked into the kitchen.

"Making it a bit obvious that he is hers isn't she Gabs?" Sharpay looked back outside to see them still standing there making out and the guys still playing football.

Gabriella signed and shrugged. "Oh well, I don't see why she is acting like that it isn't like any of us are interested in him"

Taylor and Sharpay together gave her a knowing look and Gabriella signed, "Stop looking at me like that" She shook her head and smiled slightly.

 _Walking out Primark, the girls sit at the bench waiting for the guys to come out._

 _Gabriella giggled at the sight in front of her looking through the glass in primark seeing the 3 guys looking from left to right._

" _What?" Sharpay asked, but when Gabriella didn't answer she looked where she was looking and giggled herself. "They look like lost puppies"_

 _Gabriella stopped giggling and signed while looking at the blue eyed guy._

 _Sharpay and Taylor looked at her as she heard her sign._

" _Whats up Gabs?" Taylor questioned softly._

 _Gabriella shook her head and torn her eyes away from him looking at the girls. "Nothing"_

 _Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and said at the same time said. "You like him"_

 _Gabriella signed and let a tear fall down her cheek._

" _Oh Gabs don't cry" Sharpay moved closer and pulled her into a side hug._

" _You can't help your feeling Gabs" Taylor soothed her._

" _He's my mums boyfriend though and I have a boyfriend remember, I seem to be forgetting that since I haven't seen him in just over a month"_

" _Try to not get side tracked by Troy, that's probably the only reason your feeling like it, just wait until tomorrow when you see Chase I'm sure you will end up feeling differently about him"_

 _Gabriella looked at Sharpay and nodded. "I sure hope your right Shar, its only been 2 days I've known him and I cant like him already not in that way not ever"_

 _Sharpay was about to answer until she heard the guys voices. "the guys are coming"_

 _Gabriella looked up and saw the guys walking towards them and looked straight at Troy who was smiling at her, she smiled back and signed._


	4. Chapter 4

After the heavy make out show that Maria and Troy had given the girls and guys they was all in the living room watching 'southpaw' a new film that had just currently came out, Maria snuggled up with Troy on the snuggle chair, Sharpay and Zeke snuggled on the 2 seater, Taylor and Chad laying on the 3 seater Chad laying in front and Taylor snuggled up against his back spooning with her arm rested on his chest while Gabriella was sitting on the cold floor with her knees bent up near her chin and arms wrapped securely round her legs looking blankly at the screen. She looked around slightly at everyone and signed irritated, she felt left out, everyone had someone to cuddle up to and she didn't have anyone.

Hearing a buzz of a phone go off, everyone on the sofas cuddled up with their other halves pulled out there phones to check to see if it was them but signs filled the room, Gabriella pulled her phone out to see 'Chase' come up on the screen and smiled widely.

Pressing answer on her iphone 6, she put the phone to her ear. "CHASE" she shouted, while squealing at the same time. "I missed you" sitting up properly and folding her legs in crisscross.

Hearing chuckling down the other side of the phone Gabriella smiled wider if that's even possible. _"Hey babe I missed you to, what are you doing right now?"_

Gabriella looked round the room noticing everyone was staring at her with amusement, not taking any notice of them she looked back at the screen. "Just watching southpaw baby"

" _Southpaw?"_ Gabriella heard the confusion in his voice and giggled.

"Yeah we managed to get it the other day"

" _oh cool, well can I come over? I haven't seen you in a month I miss you … not forgetting I also want to see southpaw, I wanted to take you to see it for your birthday" Chase signed down the phone._

Gabriella pouted and got up and started walking towards the kitchen. "Oh I'm sorry babe, why don't you come round and watch it with us?"

Troy unwrapped his arms that was wrapped around Maria and looked ahead to see where Gabriella went, babe? I missed you? Gabriella doesn't have a boyfriend does she? He thought, frowning he looked down at maria who was pouting that he stopped cuddling her he refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Whos Gabriella on the phone to?"

Before anyone could answer maria said. "Chase"

Troy frowned. "Who's chase?"

"Gabriella's boyfriend" Maria smirked at him while looking up at him.

Troy swallowed and nodded, quietly. "Oh"

Sharpay looked at him and frowned slightly before looking at Taylor raising her eye brows at her 'he likes her' the girls nodded and went back to paying attention to the film while Maria grabbed Troy's arms and wrapped them back round her again kissing his shoulder.

2 minutes later Gabriella come back in with a smile on her face. "Chase is on his way over" not looking at Troy who she knew was staring at she sat back down and continued watching southpaw with a smile on her face.

It didn't seem half an hour the doorbell rang, before anyone could answer it Gabriella shot to her feet and pulled the door open seeing a brown eyed and blondish brown hair with designer air max track suit and a t shirt to match, he was holding a bunch of roses in his right hand with a grin on his face.

"CHASE" Gabriella jumped up in his arms and hugged him tightly not letting go.

Chuckling Chase wrapped his left arm around her waist and picked her up spinning her round making her squeal in his ear, putting her down he pecked her on the lips and pulled out the flowers for her to see. "For you my gorgeous girlfriend"

Gabriella squealed taking the beautiful roses out of his hand and hugged him tightly trying not to squash the flowers. She pulled back and kissed him hard. "Thank you so much I love them" She looked at him and pulled him close. "I missed you so much"

Chase signed and nuzzled his nose in her hair smelling the vanilla shampoo he loves so much. "I missed you to, you have no idea"

Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled, pulling away she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them.

"Guys looked who's here"

Everyone including Troy and Maria looked up to see Chase standing there with a smile on his face, Sharpay was the first to get up and hug Chase then everyone else apart from Maria and Troy followed suit.

After the hugging 'hey's' 'how was the holiday' and other questions was asked and answered Gabriella thought it was time to introduce Chase to her mother's boyfriend, Troy.

Gabriella wrapped her free arm about Chase's waist as her free hand was still holding the flowers while Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, she looked towards a smiling Maria and a confused Troy.

"Chase I'd like you to meet my mums boyfriend Troy, and Troy this is my boyfriend Chase" She smiled at him brightly.

With his free hand not letting go of Gabriella he smiled at Troy and shook his hand. "Hey man"

With a fake smile Troy nodded and shook his hand, but soon pulled back as if he might catch something. "Nice to meet you"

Gabriella looked at Troy frowning wondering why he was being off he wasn't like that with Chad and Zeke, shaking it off she looked at Chase then back at the others letting everyone see the flowers Chase had bought her.

"Look what Chase got me"

Sharpay and Taylor smiled in awe. "They are beautiful"

"Yeah Gabriella they are gorgeous" Taylor answered after Sharpay.

Gabriella giggled and looked up at Chase pecking him on the lips. "He knows the way to my heart"

Chase chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "So we going to watch this film or what"

Gabriella nodded and put the flowers in a vase that already had water in them and pulled Chase where she was sitting before and they cuddled up together while the others did the same apart from a blue eyed boy that was burning holes in the back of Gabriella's and Chases head.

The next morning Gabriella was already up and dressed sitting at the table eating her breakfast, one hand with a spoon in and the other holding a book called 'fifty shades of grey' that she was currently interested in and loved, she decided to get up and dressed early so she could spend a little more time at home and wake up a bit more because it was going to be a long day, plus she had cheerleading practice. Yeah she's a cheerleader, the captain actually, alongside Sharpay who is co-captain, Taylor was also on the cheerleading squad.

"Morning" a voice was heard behind her.

Gabriella turned around almost dropping her book to see a half-naked Troy in only boxer shorts, automatically staring straight at his 6 pack she gulped. Wow. It wasn't like before in the back yard he was wearing track suit bottoms, now his only wearing boxer shorts that and hanging dangerously loose.

Troy smirked at her as he looked at where she was staring, he chuckled breaking her stare. "Be careful Montez you might give me the impression you like me and think I'm hot"

Gabriella shrugged and looked back at her book and continued eating. "You say it like it's a bad thing"

Gabriella heard him gulped and she smirked, Gabriella 1 Troy 0.

Coughing slightly he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, setting it on the side he picked up a bowl and put 2 weetabix in along with loads of milk, he sat down and started to eat.

"What time does school start?"

Gabriella looked at the time on the wall and looked at him. "8.30"

Troy looked at the time and it was just getting on for 7 he had half an hour to get washed and dressed, shrugging he looked at his Weetabix. "Do you want a ride to school?"

Gabriella looked up at him confused. "You don't drive do you?"

Chuckling, he nodded her head. "Don't look so surprised"

Gabriella frowned, shaking her head. "I haven't seen it outside"

"That's because my dad was borrowing it, it's outside now"

Gabriella done the 0 sign with her mouth. "And where does your dad live?"

"He lives just up the road actually"

"You learn something knew everyday"

Gabriella smirked while Troy raised his eye brows, shaking his head he chuckled and chucked the empty bowl in the sink and walked past Gabriella, not before leaning down towards her ear making her arm hair stand on end. "Nice book your reading" Troy grinned as he saw her Goosebumps on her arms, leaning up again he walked into the front room and up the stairs to get ready.

Gabriella gulped. Damn it, Gabriella 1 Troy 1.

"Come on Troy, we have got to go else we are going to be late"

Gabriella shouted frustrated impatiently tapping her foot on the wooden step of the staircase while her hand was holding the banister, she knew she should of got a lift with Sharpay and Taylor but she stupidly rang them earlier and said she was getting a ride off troy and would meet them at school which they both 'oooohed' about, she rolled her eyes. "TROY"

"I'm coming"

She heard a faint voice that she knew was Troy's, she signed and sat on the sofa.

2 seconds later she saw a flustered and sweaty Troy and a smirking Maria that was barely wearing any clothes and messy hair, Gabriella suddenly felt sick.

Giving Maria a quick peck on the lips, he left her on the second step and picked up his keys that was on the wall unit and sorted out his 'just fucked hair' "Come on lets go"

Troy waved at Maria walking out the door, while Gabriella grabbed her duffel bag that had east high wildcats and a logo on the front with her cheerleading uniform in and her handbag that had her books and pens in.

"See you later hunni"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "See you later"

Hearing the door slam Maria frowned, shrugging her shoulders she ran up the stairs.

Opening the car door to Troy's bmw, Gabriella chucked her bags in the back seat then slid in the passenger's seat shutting the door behind her she sat facing the window ignoring Troy who was looking at her, signing he pulled out of the drive way and started their travels to east high.

Hating the awkward silence Troy finally decided to speak up. "What's up?" He quickly looked at her and looked back at the road.

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that shit brie, tell me what's wrong" He said softly not expecting what was about to come.

She looked at him, not knowing what came over her.

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong?" She shouted making him flinch slightly and jump slightly. "I said we had to be at school for half 8 and its now quarter to 9, I'm going to be late Bolton" She sneered at him and looked outside the window again.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted brie" He said softly while keeping one hand on the wheel and he rested the other hand on her knee while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't touch me"

Troy removed his hand and focused on getting to school. "I said I was sorry what more do you want"

"What I want is to get to school on time, instead you was too busy fucking my mum and not caring about getting to school on time" She shouted.

"Oh don't start alright your starting to sound jealous"

That statement took Gabriella way to far. "Pull over"

"No"

"I said pull over"

"NO"

"Yes pull over NOW"

Gabriella took hold of the steering wheel and missed about 4 cars that could have crashed into them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY LET GO"

Startling her not expecting the shouting off troy or the fact they could of just died, she stopped and he pulled over, she opened the door then the back seat got her stuff out, shutting it back up she started walking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Troy shouted out the window.

"WALKING TO SCHOOL, I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU" Gabriella shouted back at him.

"COME ON GABRIELLA THIS IS STUPID JUST GET BACK IN THE CAR"

"FUCK YOU"

"FINE BE AN IMMATURE BITCH AND WALK"

Before Gabriella could respond he sped of leaving nothing but dust, looking at the watch on her wrist she groaned, it was nearly 9 o'clock she was going to be in so much trouble and it was all troy Bolton's fault.

Once Troy got to school he walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door, waiting until he heard a faint voice saying 'enter' he walked in to see a bold head man smiling.

"You must be Troy Bolton"

"Yes Sir"

The principle looked at his watch and frowned, looking back up and Troy. "You should be here for 8.30 Bolton, I'll let you off today as it is your first day but do not make a big regular thing of it, here is your time table"

He handed Troy his time table which he took. "Thank you sir, it won't happen again sir"

"Good lad, you best get to class"

Troy nodded and walked out just as the bell rang.

Looking at his time table he heard someone shout his name, looking up he saw Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay walking towards him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys"

"Hey troy" all of them answered in chorus.

Sharpay looked behind Troy confused. "Where is Gabriella?"

Just as he was about to answer he saw a brunette figure come through the large doors. He pointed at the door. "There"

Sharpay looked behind to see a pissed off Gabriella. "Gabs?"

Gabriella shook her head and glared at Troy as she come closer to the group ignoring the heys and whistles from the guys even though she was with Chase they didn't care they still did it, who wouldn't she was hot.

"Girls lets go"

Gabriella walked past the guys while Sharpay and Taylor quickly kissed their boyfriends and walked behind Gabriella who was shortly followed by a few other girls, all holding duffle bags.

"What's got gabs in a mood?"

Troy signed. "I think I've got an idea" Staring at the brunette beauty that had just walked round the corner with girls following behind.

"What happened?"

Troy looked at Chad. "Don't worry about it"

Chad looked at him and frowned. "Okay"

"Hey guys, I see the cheerleaders are in top form"

The guys turned around to see Chase walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"When aren't they dude" Chad chuckled and high fived him.

"Whats up Troy" Chase done a man shake with Troy that no female could figure out.

"Sup Chase" Troy smiled.

Troy didn't think Chase was actually that bad, he didn't understand why he was that off with him to begin with, it isn't like Troy is her dad… yet? Unless there was another reason, but Troy shook that off.

"Ready to go watch the cheerleaders?" Chase licked his lips grinning.

"Dude you got a girlfriend" Troy said, frowning.

The guys looked at him as if he was crazy and chuckled. "What?"

"Gabriella is captain of the cheerleaders" Chase smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Troy gulped, oh no don't start thinking of Gabriella in a short skirt and a low cut top now Bolton, she's angry with you for Christ sake and your with her mother and your standing in front of her boyfriend, pack it in.

"I think I'll give it a miss man"

"Oh come on dude you will be alright I got your back, plus u need to see the gym since you're on the team" Chad smiled.

Troy looked at his time table that was in his hand and noticed it was free period. "Sure why not"

The guys walked in the direction the cheerleaders went with Troy in tow, everyone giving the guys high fives and shaking hands as they go along, while the girls were checking out the blue eyed stranger, they had to be popular they are the basketball players of east high.

Walking through the double doors to the gym the guys walked through to see about 10 girls all warming up wearing east high cheerleading uniform. Troy was in chick heaven.

Chase walked off and straight over to a cheerleader and hugged her from behind kissing her on the cheek placing his hands on her exposed stomach and his chin on her shoulder, she had brunette hair and brown eyes, she wearing a short red skirt with a low cut red top that had wildcats printed along it, showing off the belly bar she had in that was also red, she looked gorgeous. That could only mean one thing…

Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella pulled away and glared at Troy, who was looking at her smirking.

Chase looked at Troy, confused then back at Gabriella. "Why can't he be here?"

"The prick had me walk half the way to school this morning"

"Okay Gabriella, calm down babe, I was only asking"

Gabriella signed.

"Sorry"

"Its ok, but cheer up please I don't like seeing you upset"

Chase pouted, and Gabriella giggled kissing his pout away. "Your so cute"

Chase smiled brightly at her, hitting her with his finger on the nose gently. "No you are"

Gabriella giggled and hugged him tightly. "I love you" She mumbled.

"I love you to baby" He returned the hug.

"Stop fucking and get practicing mrs" Chad smirked as he walked up to them with the guys and girls, and of course much to Gabriella's dismay. Troy.

"Shut up man" Chase laughed as Gabriella hid her face in the crock of his neck, blushing.

Troy looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

Chase caught a glimpse of Troy's eye roll and smirked, he could have a bit of fun with this.

He moved slightly so Gabriella moved away from his neck and moved his head towards her ear and softly bit on her ear lobe while grabbing her arse with one of his hands whispering something In her ear and Gabriella gasped and giggled, pulling him by his neck and bringing him down to her lips she kissed him passionately slipping her tongue into his mouth while he grabbed her behind and lifting her grabbing her thighs she wraps her legs around his waste.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TO, OR YOU GET DENTENTION"

Gabriella pulled back blushing and jumped down sorting her uniform out, while Chase sorted his clothes out and licking his lips. Gabriella looked up and realised it wasn't the same teacher but another teacher, he kind of looked like …

"Dad what are you doing here"

The blue eyed man looked at the blue eyed boy and grinned. "Looks like I'm your new coach and P.E teacher Troy"

Troy and the rest of the gang looked shocked.

"That's your dad?" Chad asked shocked.

Troy nodded and grinned, looking at Gabriella's flustered face she glared at him and walked over to the new coach walking hand in hand with Chase.

After an eventful day of school, Gabriella and the girls had decided to go back to her place and have a girlies night since it is a Friday that's the best thing about going back to school they went back on a Friday so that means they also got the whole weekend to enjoy themselves.

"So what's been going on with you and Troy gabs" Sharpay questioned while laying on Gabriella's bed looking at her makeup and nail polish that she had brought to Gabriella's with her.

Gabriella signed while straightening Taylor's hair. "We had a bit of an argument on way to school"

"Why?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, she's so nosey. "We was only late because he was too busy fucking my mother before school, I told him we had to be there for 8.30 and obviously he didn't give a shit"

"Or because your jealous" Sharpay smirked.

"No I'm not, I thought about it and I don't care about him or like him in that way I've got a great guy and I'm not going to ruin it"

Sharpay shrugged. "Fair enough"

Hearing a phone going off, Gabriella realised it was hers, answering it and holding it by her shoulder still doing Taylors hair. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, its Kelsi"

"Oh hey kels, what's up?"

"Well we are having a party at mine tonight, do you and the girls want to come?, I've already invited the guys I phoned Chad, he said something about asking Troy if he wants to come?"

Gabriella signed at the sound of his name. "Me and the girls are up for it. But I'll have to ask Troy"

"Yeah that's cool Gabs, be here for 7"

"Okay Kels, we will see you at 7" She hangs up.

"What did kels want" Sharpay asked.

"Shes having a party and wondered if we wanted to go, I said yeah hope that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Gabs" Both girls answered.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor, "That's your hair done Tay"

Taylor stood up from the chair and hugged Gabriella. "Thanks girl"

"Now mine, but I want it curly" Sharpay got up and sat in front of Gabriella on the chair grinning.

Giggling she plugged in her hair curlers and handed them to Sharpay. "Hold them ive gotta go ask Bolton if he wants to come"

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Chad wants him there" Gabriella rolled his eyes at Taylor and walked out the door.

Opening her mums bedroom door slightly. "Mum where is Tro….." Opening it fully. "y" She looked shocked at what she saw. "OH MY GOD" She screamed shielding her eyes and ran out of the bedroom door slamming it shut.

Sharpay and Taylor heard the scream dropping the curlers they ran out the bedroom door seeing a shocked Gabriella.

"Gabriella are u ok?"

"What happened"

"What did you see"

The girls asked her, Gabriella shook her head trying to get rid of the image she had in her head,

Her mothers door opened.

"Gabriella I am so sorry you had to see that"

Her mum said softly.

"NO FROM NOW ON PUT THE DAMN LOCK ON" She shouted and grabbed the girl's hand, walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Once the girls shut the door Gabriella sat on her bed with a shock and disgusted look on her face.

"Gabs what did you see?" Sharpay asked while sitting next to her and Taylor followed.

"Troy … mum …. Fucking" Gabriella laughed.

"Ewwwwww" Sharpay said in disgust.

Gabriella nodded, she didn't know why she acted how she did but if they was going to do something like that then at least lock the door. "I'm not inviting him to the party, come on let's do your hair Shar"

The 2 girls stood up and walked to where Taylor was sitting moments before.

2 hours of getting ready the girls was all downstairs having a few pre drinks before going to the party they all looked stunning.

Sharpay was wearing a pink dress that just come up above her knee hugging her curves perfectly, along with pink strapped shoes hair down and curly with a little bit of make up and dangly diamond earrings along with a beautiful diamond neckless, she didn't overdo it too much since she isn't actually trying to impress anyone.

Taylor was wearing a gorgeous black flowy dress that just come above her knees with black strapped shoes, straight hair a little bit of lipstick and a heart neckless that chad had bought her for there 2 years anniversary.

Gabriella was wearing a red hot mini dress that showed her thighs along with a pair of strapless red pumps, half curly and hair straight hair, a neckless that had 'G' on it with a little bit of makeup and red lipstick, and a I love you ring from Chase that she never really wore.

"Cheers gurlies"

The 3 girls clanked there glasses and took a sip of Malibu and coke. "Cheers"

"Where are you guys going?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"None of your business" Gabriella spat, putting down the Malibu and coke.

"To a party at kelsi's" Sharpay answered earning a glare off Gabriella who just shrugged.

Troy looked at Gabriella and his mouth opened slightly at the sight of what she was wearing.. or not wearing, her thighs was way to on show you could almost see her underwear, and her long tanned legs that he would just love to run his hands on and her breasts that looked just looked perfect, and her plump lips that he would just love to kiss, he began to harden.

It was official, he liked Gabriella Montez. No denying it he liked his girlfriend's daughter.

Gabriella smirked at the sight of Troy. "Take a picture it might last longer"

Troy woke up from his daze and he smirked while licking his lips and his eyes darkening in lust… and want?

Gabriella's heart begin to pump and the wetness started increasing momentarily in her knickers at the gaze he was giving her right now, damn he looks so hot.

Gabriella coughed slightly and stared at the girls who was quietly giggling at the sight. "Shut up"

They stopped while looking back at Troy his eyes still dark. "We got to go"

Gabriella picks up her bag and starts to walk out of the kitchen with the girls and she swears she feels Troy's hand run his hand along her backside and thigh, she looked back at him seeing him still looking at her with the same eyes he did earlier, she winked at him while the girls was still walking and she blew him a kiss.

Once she was out of sight he looked down at his track suit and saw a buldge, he groaned and chuckled to himself, damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Troy and Maria was cuddled up on the dark cream three seater sofa watching 'fifty shades of grey', it felt nice to actually be with Maria on her own without Gabriella or any of her friends about it was nice, quiet, relaxing. Just cuddling up together watching a film with popcorn and a can of coke each this is what Troy liked, just chilling with the girlfriend watching films and loving each other's company and she was letting that happen, she said to him she wasn't much of a cuddly person but that's what he loved about her she was finally getting use to that kind of life instead of just messing about with god knows how many guys.

Troy looked at the clock that was placed on the wall and it read 12.00, he hadn't heard or seen Gabriella since she left to go to the party he was actually getting worried about her, he asked Maria about it and all she said was she will be fine she's a big girl.

Looking down at Maria he noticed she had fell asleep against his shoulder, leaning down he kissed her on the head which made her snug into him more, he smiled and gave her a little squeeze, feeling a vibrate in his jeans pocked made him jump a little causing Maria to jolt but soon fell back into a deep slumber, leaning up slightly he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket without looking at the caller id he answered.

"Hello?" he whispered trying not to wake Maria up.

Hearing loads of shouting and loud music down the phone he heard a giggle, an all too familiar giggle.

"Troy?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "yes Gabriella"

Gabriella giggled and said down the phone 'Chase stop it'. "Can you come pick me, Shar and Tay up please"

"At midnight Gabriella I don't think so"

Just as he was about to hang up.

"PLEASE TROYSIE" all three girls shouted down the phone.

Troy chuckled at the girls drunken words, looking down at Maria he signed. "Fine I need to put your mum to bed first then ill come and get you"

Gabriella done a sick voice down the phone and giggled loudly, "Hurry up the, we are waiting" She said in a seductive voice.

"Gabriella cut it out" Troy said before hanging up on her.

He looked down at Maria and gently nudged her, waking her up. "Babe I got to go pick up the girls, ill be back ok"

He heard her mumble something and he slowly got up from the sofa, in swift movement turning round he held her head and grabbed hold of a cushion putting it under her head and laid her head gently on it and kissed her on the head, grabbed his keys off the coffee table and he was out the door, it's a good thing he took Jason to Kelsi's earlier that day after basketball practice because he wouldn't of known where he was going.

After a ten minute drive he pulled up outside Kelsi's house to see loads of teenagers laying on the grass with empty bottles of alcohol in their hands passed off, the music was still blaring and kids were still drinking dancing and acting like complete idiots, he stopped the car and got out walking over to some drunk guy who was sitting on the front garden on his phone.

"Do you know where I could find Gabriella?"

The drunk guy looked up at him and smirked, he pointed over to the front door. "Over there dude"

Troy looked to where the guy was pointing to see Gabriella and Sharpay poll dancing up the front porch polls with hardly any clothes on, while the girls were all crowded around them laughing and the guys whistling and shouting 'take it off, take it off' it was a mad house.

He looked down at the guy muttered a 'thanks' and walked over to the crowded front door.

"Gabriella" he shouted, she didn't hear him. "Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella looked around confused stopped dancing in the process while the guys said 'don't stop' she giggled, hearing another shout she looked at the back of the crowd to see Troy staring back at her.

"Troy!" She giggled and stepped down from the porch drunkly, falling and grabbing hold of peoples arms as she went past them, finally she got to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're here"

Troy rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug, Gabriella looked a little pissed off. "Wheres Sharpay and Taylor Gabriella, I don't have time to rush around trying to find all of you and get home before your mother goes to bed"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pouted. "Come on Troy live a little will you, god my mum is rubbing off on you"

"Cut the shit Gabriella and get Sharpay and Taylor so I can get home"

Troy shouted startling her a bit, she frowned and stuck her finger up at him, turning on her heels she walked over to Sharpay and started saying something to her that he couldn't figure out, she nodded and they both walked inside the house.

"This is going to be a long night" Troy mumbled signing, he shook his head.

After a good fifteen minutes of trying to get all the girls in one place he finally got them in the car, it was defiantly an experience he didn't want to repeat, after dropping Sharpay and Taylor off at their homes Gabriella and Troy was finally on their way back home.

Looking over at Gabriella who had her head stuck out the window from being sick Troy shook his head and smiled, looking down he noticed her dress was riding to high up her legs for his liking he gulped and looked down at the road.

Coughing, he finally spoke still looking at the road in front of him. "Are you ok Brie?"

"I feel like im going to throw up"

Troy chuckled. "You already have thrown up Brie, multiple times actually"

Gabriella looked at him, smiling. "I like that name" she giggled. "Brie"

Troy looked at her quickly noticing her staring at him. Chuckling he replied. "You need sleep"

Gabriella shook her head and pouted. "No I don't, I need some loving" She slurred, giggling at the same time.

Troy almost chocked on his own salva. "Wh-what?"

Gabriella giggled while stretching and putting her hand on Troys knee making him flinch and look at her. "Oh come on Troy boy, I know you" She hiccup. "Like me"

Troy shook his head, keeping one hand on the wheel and lifting Gabriella's hand off his knee he put it in her lap, about to pull his hand away she held it close and took the opportunity to run his hand up her leg along with thigh and near with wet panties. "Come on Troy, I want you can you feel that"

He looked at her wide eyed losing control of the car a little, he snatched his hand away he glared at her. "Gabriella your drunk"

"Please, I want you Troy, I know you have been looking at me"

Troy closed his eyes and shook his head "I'm not interested Gabriella, I'm with your mother"

Concentrating on what he was doing he looked forward and put his foot down he just wanted to get home now, a hot girl had just made a pass at him he felt aroused, he felt dirty, it was his girlfriend daughter, he needed a shower.

After another ten minute drive Troy pulled up in the drive and cut off the engine, Gabriella hadn't spoken to him the rest of the way home, after that incident he was pretty sure she wouldn't speak to him again.

Looking over at the passenger's seat Troy noticed a sleeping Gabriella with her mouth wide open and snoring, he quietly chuckled 'she looks just like Maria' he thought.

Getting out of the car walking over to the passenger side he opened the door and gently pulled Gabriella out letting her grip on to his neck while he grabbed her waist she wrapped her legs around his Tosco and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling he shut the car door with one hand supporting Gabriella with the other, he headed towards the door trying to get the front door key from his back pocket, he finally found it opening the front door he stepped in shutting the door, grabbing hold of both of Gabriella's waist he walked her into the living room and noticed Maria was still asleep on the sofa and fifty shades of grey had finished, he walked up the stairs into Gabriella's bedroom and laying her gently on the bed she let go of his neck and Tosco curling up in a ball, he gently laid the bed covers over her. She looked so cute he thought.

"Night Gabriella" Troy smiled, about to walk away he heard a little voice behind him.

"Troy?"

Troy turned around to see Gabriella sitting up sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Come here"

Troy frowned and walked closer to Gabriella sat on her bed in front of her, waiting for her to speak, to his surprise she scooted closer to him and hugged him tightly wish he had returned.

"Thank you" She said softly while her head stayed in the crock of his neck. "And im sorry"

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, he whispered in her ear. "Don't be"

He pulled away slowly and so did Gabriella, she looked into his eyes, just seeing deep blue eyes staring at her in the twilight his eyes were beautiful he looked stunning, amazing, gorgeous. Leaning closer to him …

Their lips finally got caught up in a passionate kiss that none of them expected but what they both really wanted, heat of the moment but loved every second….


	7. Chapter 7

The feel of his lips, the feel of his hands on her body, the feeling of having him so close, the way his mouth moved with hers, Gabriella was lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling currently thinking of the events that happened twenty minutes ago, she signed turning on her side cuddling into the quilt cover and pillow smelling the new familiar scent she was just about getting used to, he felt amazing, she felt bad for him, she felt bad for Chase and she felt bad for her mum but she couldn't help it she finally realised there is a connection there that she doesn't have with Chase and at the minute she didn't know what it was all she knew was it was serious, instead of going with her selfish heart she was going with her head, see where that takes her, she signed and closed her eyes.

 _Pulling away, Troy looked at Gabriella breathing heavily. "Gabriella we shouldn't be doing this, I'm with Maria and I don't want to hurt her"_

 _Gabriella untangled her hands from his hair and leaned back, she signed. "But I like you Troy, I can't help it I feel that connection with you where I would risk everything to be with you and I don't know why "_

 _Troy signed and put his hand on her cheek, gently wiping her tears with his thumb that had just started running down her cheek. "Gabriella I feel it to but nothing can happen, I'm with your mum"_

 _Gabriella signed, leaning closer and putting her legs around his waist while she puts her arms around his neck still sitting on the bed, she rested her forehead against his. "Let me try something, if you don't feel what I feel you can walk away and we can forget this ever happened, deal?"_

 _Troy signed and scratched the back of his head, nervous. Not just nervous about what she said but nervous about what he might feel what she might do and if they get caught, he would lose Maria and he didn't want that._

" _Fine, do it"_

 _Gabriella grinned slightly, leaning in she captured his lips in a steamy and hot kiss, moving her hands along his collar bone making him gasp she stuck her tongue into his mouth exploring each and every bump reaching up she grabbed hold of his hair in both hands pushed herself back while he came with her, he was now on top of her from her knee he slipped his hands up her thighs on the inside of her thigh leading his way up to her private area brushing his fingers along her silky thongs, he groaned in her mouth "God you are so fuckin hot Gabriella, you're going to be the death of me" He whispered as he bent down and bit gently on her ear. "I want you" tracing his hands up her sides leaving her with Goosebumps he leads them against to chest to pay attention to her breasts, Gabriella moaned._

" _Fuck Troy, I want you now"_

Gabriella shot up from her bed, and frantically looked around the bedroom in search for something, or should we say someone, trying to control her breathing she laid back down and signed, it was a dream…. No it wasn't it was reality … she had sex with Troy Bolton, her mother's boyfriend, and she felt good…. Is that wrong?

The morning after the party Gabriella was sat downstairs in the kitchen eating her coco pops cereal, yeah she ate coco pops, and no she isn't a little kid she just liked them, who doesn't? she was thinking about last night, it was magical it was nothing like with Chase or the other few guys she has been with in the past they were just flings, his an amazing guy and she couldn't but like him that little bit more, then she thought of how Troy would react when he comes down, would he talk to her? Would he ignore her? Would he flirt with hers? All these questions were unanswered, she just wanted to how he felt about it, would he tell her mum? That's what scared her the most.

Hearing footsteps behind her, turning around she saw her mother in silk robe and by the looks of it she was wearing nothing but that, Gabriella frowned. Please say he didn't? She thought.

"Morning Gabs"

Gabriella faked smiled her mum with a nod and turned back round eating her breaking.

Maria walked over to the fridge, opened it she pulled out a bottle of juice and opened the lid, shutting the fridge she stood against the door leaned her right foot up against it and leaned backwards, taking a sip while staring at Gabriella who found her breakfast highly amusing.

"Whats up Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up from her empty cereal bowl and signed. "Just don't feel very well, that's all"

Maria nodded in understanding. "Time of the month?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Something like that"

Before Maria could answer back Troy walked into the kitchen ignoring Gabriella completely acting as if she isn't there walking straight over to Maria grabbed both sides of her face making her foot come from the fridge, roughly kissed her shocking both Gabriella and Maria, before Maria could respond to the kiss he pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning baby"

"Morning" Maria blushed and looked at Gabriella… who was no longer there?

Troy looked where Maria was looking to see Gabriella had disappeared, he signed and shut his eyes.

" _Oh my god, Troy faster" Gabriella moaned, clinging on to his waist with her legs picking up her pace with Troy._

 _Troy groaned, kissing her on the lips. "Brie"_

She couldn't believe he ignored her, walked straight over to her mother and kissed her like that and in front of her aswell, she was disgusted in him.

 _Troy groaned more. "Cum with me Brie"_

She grabbed hold of her head and leaned over her bed her head in-between her legs. Stop stop stop

" _Gabi"_

" _Troy"_

" _Im cuming, im cuming"_

" _Give it to me"_

She started crying. "STOP STOP STOP"

Words couldn't describe what she was feeling, the flashbacks the feeling it wouldn't go and she couldn't get rid of it.

Hearing a knock on the door, Gabriella sat up straight drying her tears for new ones to fall down. "Come in" In a strained voice, thinking it was her mum she looked up as the door opened to see a blue eyed boy standing there… emotional? Guilty? Sad? She didn't know.

"Get out" She spat at him, he stood there just staring at her as more tears fell. "I sai .."

She was cut off by Troy grabbing hold of her hand pushing her up against the door, putting both hands against it and kissed her hard making her head bang the door shut completely, letting one hand go Troy let his hand travel up her leg pulling it around his waist and squeezed her bottom roughly, diving Gabriella free hand through his hair she pulled his head closer and give the kiss as much force as what he is making him groan, letting go of her other hand he grabbed her other leg and lifted her up turned them around and let her fall on the bed with him on top. He reaches for booty shorts and started to pull them down while still kissing her giving him a bit of help Gabriella kicked them off, she was just lying there underneath him with just a top on, this was so hot she thought, just as he was about to take off her shirt…

"Troy" a faint voice was heard that was coming from downstairs.

Both of them stopped what they was doing and stayed there frozen trying to regain there breaths from the heated make out session they was currently having, looking down at Gabriella, Troy smirked and pecked her on her lips leaving her wanting more, going towards her ear he whispered. "Kiss you later"

Within in second he was gone, she laid there confused of what just happened, "wow" she mumbled turning on the side facing the window smiling.

Later that Saturday afternoon Maria had gone to the gym leaving Gabriella and Troy in charge of the dinner…

"Troy stop it" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh come on you know you want to" Troy wiggled his eye brows, smirking playfully at her.

Giggling, Gabriella walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her by her hips. "Stop being so perverted Bolton"

"I can't help it, you bring it out of me" He pecked her on the lips, leaning down to her ear. "It isn't my fault your hot and irresistible" he grabbed both of her bum cheeks and gave them a squeeze making her gasps and pulled away giggled.

"Is that what you said to mum"

Gabriella froze, looking at Troy his face drained while she went red in the face. "Troy I am so sorry it just slipped out I'm sorry don't be angry with me.. Please?"

Troy signed and looked down at his feet not looking at her face. "I'm a bad person"

Gabriella shook her head, walking over to him she grabbed his hands in hers and held them making him look up at her. "Don't even think that Troy, your not a bad person your not, you cant help what you want and neither can I"

Troy signed squeezing her hands, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end well. "That's the thing Gabriella I don't know what I want" he let go of her hands and sat at the kitchen table leaving a stunned Gabriella. "I mean I have Maria, shes great and carefree and a loving woman and then" he smiled at her slightly. "There's you, kind, loving, sweet, hot cant forget that" Troy chuckled making Gabriella roll her eyes. "and then you have that amazing personality that I want to know more and you're a wild girl" Gabriella raised her eye brows and he shrugged. "I just don't know what I want Gabriella, I don't want to lead you on and I don't want to lead Maria on"

Gabriella signed and walked over to him, looking down at him when he put his head up. "Ill give you time if that's what you want, but Troy don't take to long im not going to wait round forever"

Troy signed and smiled at her. "What are you going to do about Chase?"

Shrugging, Gabriella pulled out a seat near Troy and sat on it. "End it guess, I cant stay with someone when I want someone else, I feel bad enough I cheated on him let and lone lead him on until you have made your mind up"

Troy nodded in understanding, he takes one of her hands in his and places it on his knee. "just don't give up on me"

Gabriella smiled sweetly at him giving him a peck on the cheeky. "Never"

Troy smiled and raised his eye brows. "Is that all I get?"

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, his so damn cute she thought just as they was leaning in the door opened and a voice not long followed it.

"Im home"

Troy and Gabriella pulled away quick, looking at anyone nut each other trying not to kiss someone you like in front of someone else is impossible, especially if they was on a feet away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The past two days had been weird, Mara thought. When she was with Troy, Gabriella never came downstairs and when Gabriella was with her mother Troy made an excuse of going to see his parent and its never often he goes to see them, apart from school when he sees his dad at school since he is the new coach of the east high wildcats, she had also heard they never spent much time together at school, she was too busy with Chase and the girls while Troy hung out with the basketball team, she wondered what it's like when she is out and they are at home it didn't make sense. One minute they was getting on like a house on fire and now they can't be in the same room as each other. She just wanted them to get on like father and daughter, not that it would get that far she didn't think that much of Troy yet to be that serious, sure she loved Troy but she didn't want to get that serious.

Maria walked through the front door, down the hallway and into the living room, chucking her handbag and keys on the coffee table she signed looking around not seeing or hearing anyone in the house. 'again I am on my own' she thought. Sitting on the sofa she leaned over grabbed the TV and sky remote and leaned back getting comfortable turning on the TV she started flicking through the channels, finding nothing interesting she just turned on the music channel and started listening to music until the front door flew open.

"I'm being serious Shar, the look on his face was priceless" Maria turned her head to see a giggling Gabriella walking in with an giggling Sharpay still wearing there cheerleading uniform gathering they had just got back from cheerleading practice.

"I Bet, damn I wish I was there" Sharpay giggled.

Chucking there gym bags on the floor which would have had the girls clothes in Gabriella looked up to see her mother looking at her with a smile on her face. "Hey Gabs, Sharpay"

"Hey mum"

"Hey Maria"

"So what was you guys talking about just then?" Maria asked, Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other then back at her.

"Nothing really" Gabriella coughed and nudged Sharpay without her mum seeing. "Troys outside with the guys mum"

Maria's eyes danced with happiness, shot up out of her seat and walked out of the door to greet Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes while looking at Sharpay, who was smirking. "Chill Gabs, he wants you"

Gabriella signed, she wishes. Sharpay was her best friend and knew she couldn't keep anything from her defiantly something as important as what's going on with her and Troy, all what Sharpay said was…

" _omg, you guys would make a hot couple"_

"I want some food" Gabriella ignored what Sharpay said and walked into the kitchen with Sharpay following lead.

"So I was thinking of doing something at the weekend, you in?" Sharpay said while nicking an apple that was in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, sat down on the chair and started eating it.

"It depends what it is Shar, I'm not really in the mood for another party weekend I've just got over the weekend we just had"

Gabriella was right it was only Monday and she still felt like crap, all she wants to do most days is lay in bed and chill which is what she did.

"Well I was thinking of going to Brighton for the weekend?"

Gabriella's eyes widened hearing this with a big grin on her face. Troy, the beach, the rides .. the hotels? She could work with this. "I'm in"

"Your in what?"

The girls looked around to see Troy standing against the door frame grinning, looking Gabriella up and down. "Nice uniform" He winked at her while she blushed.

"Shut up Troy," Gabriella whispered while Sharpay giggled a little. "Mum might hear you"

Troy chuckled, walking over to her he grabbed her by the hips bringing her close and moving his hands down reaching underneath her cheerleading skirt feeling the fabric of her underwear and rested his hands on her bum pulling her closer so they are pelvis to pelvis and kissed her on the lips surprising her. "Chill babe, she's gone out "

Gabriella relaxed around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in she kissed him on the lips only to be interrupted by a cough from behind them, Gabriella looked behind Troy to see Sharpay standing there smirking.

"I don't want to see you making babies, you can do that later"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her yet again while Troy chuckled, letting go of him she glared playfully at him and he mocked hurt. "So what are you in with then?"

Before Gabriella could speak Sharpay beat her to it. "Brighton for the weekend, you in?"

"If Gabriella is in" Troy turned back towards Gabriella smirking when she blushed nodding, he turned back to her with a nod. "I'm in"

Sharpay clapped her hands excitedly while squealing. "So excited, who else do you think I should invite?"

Gabriella leaned over the counter picking up and grape popping it in her mouth, shrugging. "You could invite Tay, Chad and obviously Zeke"

Troy smiled when Chases name wasn't bought up, he was getting use to that she never mentioned his name in front of Troy, and to be honest they haven't hung around much in the past few days which he was shocked about, he only knew she was with him Friday night at the party because Gabriella had shouted his name down the phone, he didn't know what was going on between them but he had a feeling some of it was to do with him.

Sharpay looked at Troy who was smiling, turning towards Gabriella. "What about the other one?"

Gabriella signed. "No don't invite him I'm breaking up with him tomorrow"


	9. Chapter 9

Troy looked at Gabriella in shock, she's breaking up with chase? What? Why? Because of him? Because she don't love him anymore? He hoped it wasn't about him because he was exactly ready to leave Maria yet and he didn't want to be stringing Gabriella along that's why he hasn't said anything about them ending it but Gabriella's going to do it, his subconscious was sitting on his shoulder singing 'your stringing that poor girl you claim to care about anyway, along with her mother. The only you said you loved'. Troy signed, his in big trouble.

Sharpay caught the look on Troy's face and instantly felt concerned for Gabriella, she knows about her and Troy she didn't like what they was doing to both Maria and Chase but who is she to interfere in her best friends life and tell her what to do. The look on Troy's face says his not as interested in Gabriella as she is him and that makes Sharpay sick.

"Gabriella you can't be serious?" Sharpay couldn't help herself. "You can't break up with him?"

Gabriella signed and looked down at her hands. "I'm not going to string him along Shar, I can't do it anymore, I need to tell him I don't want to be with him anymore"

"Then what do you what Gabriella? A guy who worships the ground you walk on or the guy who your cheating on with and is dating your mum?, and by the looks of his face, isn't as serious about you as much as he says he is"

Troy looked at Sharpay with wide eyes. "You don't know how I feel about Gabriella" he lied.

"Don't give me that shit Bolton" Sharpay spat. "I saw your face when Gabriella said about ending it with Chase"

Gabriella looked between the two of them while they argued about her, Sharpay and Troy glared at each other.

"That's enough guys, I'm not doing it because of Troy, Shar I'm doing it because yes I don't want to string him along but also I don't feel about him as I did before, and we hardly see each other"

"Gabriella as long as your happy then I'm happy but she don't do anything you will regret I don't want my best friend getting hurt"

"I'll be happy living the single life for a while, I almost forgot what it felt like"

The girls giggled while Troy stood still watching the whole scene open before his very eyes, what have you done Bolton he thought.

The next morning Gabriella was showed, up and dressed ready for school, since she had cheerleading practice first thing she thought she would just go to school in her cheer uniform and change after, knowing today was going to be a bad day she thought she would get her head on straight, today is the day she is going to end it with chase, four days before everyone goes to Brighton, she didn't want to leave him but she just didn't feel the same about him as she did before, plus he never calls he never hangs around with her in school as much as he did, it was weird actually because he never really left her side, makes her wonder what he has been up to but then again she can't say anything to him since she is doing the same thing with Troy, and that's the next thing actually Troy has been off with her ever since Sharpay left last night, maybe she was right? Maybe he didn't feel about Gabriella as much as she did with him, it wasn't meant to hurt her but it did.

"Troy we haven't gone out In ages" Gabriella's eyes widened while sitting at the kitchen table eating her jam on toast before leaving with Troy to get to school. "We haven't even had sex in a week, what's going on with you?" Gabriella heard her mother sob. "Is there someone else?"

Gabriella gulped at that question, 'Shit' she thought. Waiting to hear Troy's reply.

"Maria, relationships are not always about sex" Gabriella heard him sign and can imagine him running a hand through his hair which she found he does when his stressed or embarrassed. "And of course there isn't anyone else, I'm with you maria and that's who I want and that's who I need in my life, your my one and only" Gabriella gulped again, while signing. Waiting for a tear to fall from her face. "I haven't been able to take you out because I've been to busy studying"

Gabriella had to scoff at this, more like shagging your girlfriend's daughter she thought. She couldn't hear any more of this, she stood up from her seat walked over to the sink chucking the empty plate in the waiting soapy water, picking up her bag that was on the seat every morning, walked into the living room to see Troy and Maria kissing heatedly, not noticing Gabriella was even there she heard Troy whisper in her ear as he pulled away 'I love you Maria' Gabriella looked at him shocked, unable to move more tears fell down her cheeks. Deciding enough was enough she brushed harshly past Troy making him fall into Maria, walking out of the door troy turned around to say 'what the fuck' but stopped himself when he saw Gabriella slamming the door shut behind her.

"Shit" Troy whispered with Maria hearing him, he pulled back from Maria and went to pick up his school bag trying to catch Gabriella up before she left school without him, only to hear Maria speak again. "Can we go out tonight? Just me and you? I miss it"

Troy looked at her smiling slightly, before nodding. "Sure, ill see you tonight" Troy pecked her on the lips and headed for the door.

"I love you" Maria called out quietly making Troy stop, closing his eyes before turning around to see her standing there twiddling with her thumbs like a kid embarrassed.

Troy chucked his bag on the floor walked over to her picked her up spinning her around making her squeal and laugh, his lips found hers in a sweet kiss, rubbing his nose against hers gently and pecking her on the nose, then rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you too"

Maria smiled brightly, and kissed him again. "You best get to school"

Troy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Nah, we should go to your bedroom to show you what you have been missing" Troy growled seductively in her ear making her giggle.

"Oh Troy"

Gabriella pulled up in the parking lot at school, grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat where Troy would normally be seated, got out of the car and was greeted by loads of 'heys' and 'how you doing gabs' followed by whistles and waves she acknowledged a few but ignored the rest, she wasn't in the mood she had just heard the guy she was sleeping with saying i love you to some other girl when it should have been her, she was being selfish well maybe a little since, he actually isn't hers to have but is someone else's it made her angry and it made her sad that Troy was making her think he generally cared about her but really never gave a shit about her at all. Walking near the gym she heard a girl moaning someone's name down a deserted corridor, Chris? Was she saying she didn't know but she found it highly amusing that kids would have sex in school probably knowing they would get caught by someone, the moans and groans got louder, giggling 'at least someone's having a good time' Gabriella thought. Still giggling down the hall towards the gym she suddenly stopped..

"Chase" The girl moaned.

Gabriella stood still shocked, Chase? Trying to think of another Chase in this school she could only think of one, Chase… her boyfriend. Glaring towards the noises, she slowly walked round the corner, gasping quietly she put her hand over her mouth. There he was her boyfriend, pushing a girl up against the locker while holding her up by his hips and his hands above her head, fucking her. She caught a glimpse of the girl, it was Courtney Cross. One of the girls on Gabriella's cheerleading squad, she started tearing up. Not because he was cheating on her but because she thought Courtney was her friend, deciding not to disturb them she ran towards the gym and opened the gym doors to see Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke sitting at the bleachers, walking towards them with tears in her eyes they looked up and saw her standing in front of them.

"Hey g-" Sharpay giggled but stopped when she saw her blood shot eyes, and tears rolling down her face. "Gabriella?" She said, standing up instantly she wrapped her arms around her broken best friend and Gabriella broke down. "Whats happened?" Sharpay asked rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

Gabriella cried more and fell to the ground bringing Sharpay with her, gaining the attention of Taylor who gasped and walked over to her sitting with a crying Gabriella and a worried Sharpay while the guys sat there in shock not knowing what to do with a crying girl.

"Chase" She chocked out.

"What about him? Did you break up with him?" Sharpay soothed, looking at Taylor she shook her head. "Gabs? What did he do?"

"I just caught him" Gabriella sobbed and pulled back, wiping her eyes letting more fall. "Fucking Courtney outside of the gym"

Chad just about heard it and stood up along with Zeke, walked towards the double doors pissed off in search for Chase, he was dead no one is going to mess with his little sister, they may not be blood related but they was close.

"Chad" Gabriella shouted, seeing him and Zeke who had just walked out the gym doors, about to get up to stop them, Taylor grabbed her hand and sat her back down. "Leave them to it Gabs, he deserves it"

Gabriella shook her head wiping her tears away again with the back of her hand. "I Don't know why I'm even crying, I was going to end it with him in the first place, and it's not like I'm innocent in all this I'm doing the same thing to him with Troy .. Well was"

Taylor looked at her confused. "What do you mean Troy?" Then it clicked, Taylor shook her head. "Please Gabriella, please don't say you have been having sex with Troy"

Gabriella put her head down, nodding. "I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, I like him… a lot" She looked up at the two girls and smiled slightly.

Taylor shook her head in disgust, but smiled. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy"

Sharpay nodded. "That's exactly what I said when I found out" Sharpay earned a glare off Gabriella, and quickly put her hand over her mouth looking at Taylor waiting for her to burst.

"What?" Taylor spat, looking back at Gabriella, "You told Shar but not me, how could you do that Gabriella why didn't you tell me, I thought we was best friends" She shook her head about to leave but Sharpay pulled her back down. "Let me go"

"Tay, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react, plus it doesn't matter how because me and Troy are done, over" Gabriella signed, Taylors eyes softened as Gabriella's face filed with hurt.

"What?" Both girls said at the same time, Gabriella signed again.

"I heard Troy say to mum he loved her"

Both girls gasped. "Oh my god"

Nodding Gabriella stood up carefully and wiped down her knees and straightened out her uniform, helping Sharpay and Taylor up they both pulled her into a hug. "It's ok guys I'm over it, seriously I just want it to be the weekend"

"What's happening at the weekend?" Taylor asked confused while pulling away from the girls, Sharpay smiled slightly, making Taylor realise she hadn't been involved again. "Not again!"

Gabriella and Sharpay giggled and pulled Taylor back and hugged her tightly, finally giving up Taylor giggled along with them both. Best friends forever


	10. Chapter 10

After cheerleading practice Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor had met up with the guys and was now having free period that's what they loved most, apart from cheerleading practice in the morning there schedule was the same. Chad had told Gabriella what had happened to Chase, it didn't sound pretty.

 _Chad ignore the cries from Gabriella and walked round the corner seeing Chase pulling up his jeans and the girl pulling her knickers back up and straightening out her cheerleading uniform, walking over to him he pushed him up against the locker Grabbing his shirt roughly. "You cheating fucking bastard"_

" _Dude I'm sorry"_

" _No, you are a sick piece of shit for a person, Gabriella deserves someone better than you, what happened last time I found out about what you did?"_

 _Chase gulped, having his own little flashback._

"Chase" The middle aged woman groaned, kissing him roughly pulling him down to her.

"Maria" Chase groaned and gasped as Maria switched places grabbing hold of his cock, not hearing anyone coming in from downstairs they carried on.

"Maria?" The afro hair guy shouted up the stairs. "Where's Gabriella?" Not hearing anything he walked towards where there was noises and he realised it was Marias room hearing another moan Chad covered his mouth trying not to laugh.. 'Chase' Chad stopped and looked at the door.. Chase? He opened Gabriella's mothers door quietly to see Maria sucking someones cock, looking at the mans face he saw Chase, Gabriella's boyfriend having it off with her mother.

"What the hell is going on here" He said in a angry and disgusted tone making Chase and Maria stop what they was doing, Maria jumped off Chase to see her daughters best friend standing in the door way with a pissed off expression.

"Chad this isn't what it looks like"

Chad chuckled darkly at Maria and crossed his arms. "So I didn't just see you sucking off your daughter's boyfriend" he looked at Chase who was sweating. "And I didn't see you letting it happen"

Just as Chad was about to lunge for him Maria stopped him and held him back. "Chad please don't, and please don't tell Gabriella" Maria started crying.

Chad looked at Maria glaring. "What? Gabriella is one of my best friends she deserves to know what a piece of shit her boyfriend is and what a slag her fuckin mother is"

Not knowing what came over her Maria slapped Chad round the face making him fly back in shock. "Oh my god, I am so sorry" Maria went to walk near him and Chad put his hand up making her stop.

"Stay awake from me, and stay away from Gabriella" He said warning them both walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

" _She deserves better than you and I'm glad she found out what a prick you are, and best part now is no one is here to stop me from beating the living shit out of you" Chad said and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground, he picked him back up again and punched him again. "Stay" Punch. "Away" Punch. "From her" He fell to the ground and the guys walked off._

Gabriella giggled hearing what he did to Chase. "I wish I were there"

Chad shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "It wasn't a pretty sight Gabs"

"What wasn't a pretty sight?"

Gabriella froze instantly at the sound of the males voice she knew it to well, not looking up she pulled out her phone looking through her Facebook new feeds. She wasn't in the mood to even look at him, first she catches him saying I love you to her mother and then she catches Chase cheating on her she just couldn't be bothered all she wanted to do was chill out with her friends and keep the shit at the door.

"Chase" Chad said while looking up at the blue eyed boy.

Troy raised his eye brows at him, looking down at Gabriella she didn't even bother to look up at him which he found was strange, shrugging it off he looked back at Chad. "What about him?"

"Caught him cheating on Gabriella with Courtney and Chad beat him up" Sharpay said while drying her just painted finger nails.

Troy looked at them in shock, what? He thought. He was cheating on Gabriella with someone on the cheerleading team? Troy was disgusted, how dare he do this to her? Gabriella deserved better than that, she deserves a man who will love her protect her with his life. Then again even Troy wouldn't be the man since his doing what his doing with Maria and Gabriella.

Sitting down on the grass beside Gabriella he wraps his arm about her pulling her close, she started to sob while burring her head into his chest. "Shush, it's alright Brie" Troy said while planting a kiss into her hair soothing her.

Gabriella slowly pulled away from him and sat up and stood to her feet not looking at him, she couldn't take it anymore she just wanted out. "Don't act as if you care Bolton" Gabriella hissed.

"What?" Troy said taken back, he was confused by her sudden change, he hadn't done anything had he?

Gabriella shook her head, looking at him with fire in her eyes. "I heard you, I fucking heard you"

Troy still didn't understand what she was getting at, he stood up being the same height as her. "What do you mean you heard me? You heard me say what?"

"I love you Maria" Gabriella mimicked, watching Troy freeze she knew it was true, it hurt her more than it hurt seeing Chase cheat on her with some skank. She needed a break she needed to get away from this place all it gave her was misery, ever since she met him its led to it, she just wanted to change the clock back to where she didn't kiss him or when they had sex at Gabriella's mum house she just wanted to forget it all.

"Gabrie-"

Troy stopped as Gabriella's right hand connected with his left cheek, causing him to fall back a little and hold his hand to his now stinging cheek.

"Stay the hell away from me"

"Gabriella"

"No Troy, me and you are done, finished"

Just as Gabriella was about to walk away from him and the gang, Troy pulled her back by the arm and held her to his chest.

"Get the fuck off me"

Gabriella started wriggling hitting his chest with both hands and trying to get free but he just held her tighter and gripped hold of her hands. "Gabriella stop it let me explain" Troy shouted as she wriggled more.

"No let me go, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you"

And she broke, giving in she fell against his chest falling to the ground and cried, cried more than she had ever cried before, because of Troy, because of her mother, because of Chase.

"Shh its ok, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry"

Gabriella signed and pulled out of Troy's grasp making him feel empty, he looked at her and signed.

"You obviously mean it Troy else you wouldn't have said it" Gabriella shrugged. "It's alright, I'll just find someone in Brighton" Gabriella smirked as his face fell, and looked towards the girls and guys who was sitting there quietly just watching them.

Troy coughed, making everyone look at him. "I need to tell you guys something" no one said a word, so he took it as a time to continue. "I told Maria about Brighton" Gabriella was the first to roll her eyes as she knew what was coming. "And she wants to come with us"

Every one apart from Gabriella signed and shook their heads in disappointment, while she scoffed. "Can't you do anything without my mother by your side Troy, it's just the weekend! It was only meant to be us guys, not mother's as well"

"Well she isn't my mother Gabriella" Troy spat having enough of her attitude towards him, but knowing why she does and it's a good enough excuse but he wouldn't admit that, looking back at the gang he looked at Sharpay. "Shar you planned this so it's up to you, can she come with us?"

Sharpay signed, looking at Gabriella who had an unreadable face, that couldn't give her an yes or no answer, looking back at Troy she signed again, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to make him happy but she also couldn't do it to her best friend since half the reason she is upset is because of him and Maria being together. She made a quick decision.

"Fine, she can come" Sharpay's eyes flickered to Gabriella, who was sitting there emotionless not looking at anyone, Taylor and the guys sat there quietly not wanting to get involved. "But we are doing things we all want to do, we are not staying in the hotel the whole time, if she wants to do that she can do it with you or herself"

Troy nodded in understanding, reaching over hugging her quickly he pulled back to see Gabriella's eyes darken at the sight, he rolled his eyes and went into conversation with Chad since he got there.

The week was finally over and it was now the weekend Gabriella was so excited to get away from everything, even though her mother and Troy was going to be there she just wanted to make the most of it, she had ignored Troy completely since the day at school on the field, she hadn't spoken two words to her mother which she seemed pretty upset about, she had seen Chase in school, he tried loads of times to apologise to her but she would just walk away in the other direction.

"Gabriella are you ready?" Maria shouted from downstairs.

Hearing a mumble of 'yes' from the staircase Maria signed and looked at Troy who was standing in the living room with hers and Troy's little suitcases. "What is wrong with her? She hasn't hardly spoke two words to me since the beginning of the week"

Troy signed, guilty shrugged pretending not to know what's wrong with her. "I have no idea babe, she hasn't spoken to me either, and maybe she's missing Chase?"

Maria shrugged while frowning. "Don't mean she should take it out on us, it's not our fault he cheated on her, I told her what he was like" Going towards the stairs again, about to shout her name she saw Gabriella walking down the stairs, while Troy tried to get his head around what she had just said.

"The guys and girls are waiting outside Gabs" Maria smiled as Gabriella reached the stairs.

"Okay" Gabriella mumbled, rolling her pink suitcase across the hard flooring, walking past Troy and ignoring him completely walking out the door leaving the two standing there.

Troy signed and looked at the door Gabriella had just walked out of. "Come on, let's go" Troy held out his hand for Maria to take, she happily accepted, her hand in one and wheeling the suitcases in the other, they walked out of the door and Maria locked it behind them while Troy walked towards Gabriella and the others, taking the key out of the door she put the keys in her pocket and followed Troy.

"So who's going in who's car?" Sharpay said excitedly, while clapping her hands.

Gabriella was the first to speak, first time since they had all been outside. "Well we have your car Shar, and Chads, I could always take mine, means you and Zeke in your car, Taylor and Chad in his car and these two can come in with me if they want" She said while pointing at Troy and Maria who was standing behind her holding hands.

"We don't need to take your car Gabs, Troy and Maria can go in with Tay and Chad and you can come in with me and Zeke?"

Gabriella liked the sound of that, nodding her head smiling big. "That's fine by me"

"And us" She heard faint voices behind us.

"And us to" Taylor and Chad said together.

"Everything's sorted then, let's get the cases in the boots and get this show on the road" Sharpay grabbed hold of Gabriella's suitcase, opening her boot seeing her big suitcase and Zekes little one, moving a few bits around she put Gabriella's suitcase in and slammed the boot shut, while Chad picked up Troy's and Marias suitcases and easily put it in the boot of his land rover.

"Come on then guys" Chad said while opening the back doors for Troy and Maria to slid in and shut the door, opening the driver's seat door he got in the car and shut it, he looked at Sharpay and stuck his head out of the window and shouted. "You go first we will follow"

Sharpay nodded as she shut the door Gabriella had just got in through the back and opened her door. "We will see you there" She got in and started up the engine, putting on her sun glasses she looked in the mirror to check her make-up and hair, looking at Gabriella she grinned, while Gabriella smiled a little. "Let's do this" She looked back at the road and pulled out of the driveway, seeing the black land rover follow.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are nearly there Gabs" Sharpay smiled into the rear view mirror.

Gabriella smiled at her excited friend, and signed. "What am I going to do Shar, I've got to spend the whole weekend with them two idiots" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Wish I didn't come now"

"Don't say that Gabriella" Sharpay snapped, and she meant it, she used Gabriella's full name, normally she would call her gabs or gabby, never Gabriella. "We are all going to have fun even if it's the last thing we do, you got that?"

Gabriella signed nodding. "Okay"

"Good because we are here, are the others behind us?"

Gabriella looked behind her to see Chad and Taylor looking back at her waving while Chad stuck his tongue out at her, sticking her tongue out at him back she giggled and turned back around. "Yeah they are"

Gabriella didn't hear the response as she zoned out on everything, looking out the window to look at the beautiful view in front of her eyes, the sun was shining, holiday makers were laughing and having fun, the rides were all on, the men in their briefs while the woman walked around in there bikinis, then again she wouldn't blame then it was the hottest day of the year, she opened the window and feel a flush of warm breeze hit her, breathing in she could smell the sea air, it was amazing. She was interrupted by her phone going off she looked at the caller id and signed.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys parking?" She heard a rough male voice speak through the speaker on her phone, making her heart flutter at the sound.

"Hang on" Gabriella holds her phone to a side. "Shar where are we parking, Troy wants to know"

"The hotel parking lot, its about 5 minutes from where we are now" Sharpay answered while concentrating on the road making sure no one ran out in front of her as it was really busy.

"The hotel parking lot she said, just watch out when she puts on her indicators"

"Okay thanks Brie, speak to you in a bit"

Gabriella signed. "Bye Troy" and she hung up.

About 5 minutes later the gang had parked up in the parking lot behind the parking lot taking out suitcases and standing by Sharpay's car.

"So whats happening after we have checked into the hotel" Maria asked while grabbing hold of Troy's hand.

"Unpack then go and explore?" Sharpay said while shrugging. "That's for all of us to decide"

Gabriella smiled slightly at Sharpay's tone of voice, oh I love her she thought. "Lets go check in then"

As everyone was walking towards the entrance of 'the grand hotel' they heard screaming, squealing and shouting coming from inside the hotel.

"What the fuck is going on in there" Chad asked while walking with both his and Taylors suitcase.

"I'm not s-" Sharpay stopped midsentence as she looked up at the poster that was outside of the hotel and squealed herself. "oh my god, its drew seeley" She clapped her hands letting go of Zekes hand and running into the hotel to see what was going on.

"Ill take your suitcase then shall I" Zeke mumbled and picked up Sharpay's suitcase. "Woman" He mumbled again making everyone laugh.

Gabriella giggled and let everyone else walked through first, but as she was about to walk through the door she got pushed out of the way and fell to the floor, landing on the concrete bum first. "Ouch"

"Oh my god I am so sorry, are you ok?" An angel's voice was heard, Gabriella looked up and gasped.

This guy was gorgeous, he had brown hair and brown eyes, his face glowed from the sun that was hitting his face, she took in his appearance he was wearing designer bench jeans that by the looks of it kept his bum firm, she licked her lips looking at his top half he was wearing a white air Nike shirt that you could see he had the body of a god, amazing abs and muscles any man could die for and was wearing designer trainers. She felt like she was going to faint.

She felt him leaned down and lifted up her chin. "Are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded slowly and stood up with the help of him. "Yeah I'm fine" She blushed as he looked into her eyes.

He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella" She said sweetly. "You?" He chuckled again, suddenly that was her favourite sound.

"I'm surprised you had to ask… I'm Drew, Drew Seeley" He held out his hand to shake and she felt sparks.

Still holding on to his hand she slightly to the left to see the poster that was outside the hotel then back at him, wow it really was him.

Drew coughed making her snap out of it. "May I have my hand back?"

Gabriella looked down at her hand to see she was still holding it, letting go she blushed heavily. "Sorry"

He chuckled and lifted up her chin to see her cheeks were slightly red. "Your cute when you blush" He smiled as she giggled a little. Hearing the screams again, he groaned and let go of her cheek making her frown in confusion, he quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper out of his jeans pocked and wrote something down, giving it to her he grinned. "Here's my number, Call me" She smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye" he said and ran as soon as the crowd burst through the doors pulling and pushing Gabriella yet again who was standing dumb struck.

She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and opened it seeing a name and number, putting it in her skirt pocket she turned around and walked into the hotel where everyone had just ran out of, not noticing a blue eyed boy was watching through the window the whole time. He signed and continued to watch Gabriella walk up to her friends with a big smile on her face.

"Where is she" Sharpay looked around frantically, to see a brunette girl with a big a smile on her face. "There you are, where was you?" She asked.

"Nowhere was just admiring the view outside" Gabriella grinned, but soon stopped as she heard a scoff behind her to see Troy standing there with his hands laced with Maria's, she rolled her eyes. "What's your problem Bolton?"

"Nothing"

"Good"

"Just you" Troy mumbled, Gabriella heard it but didn't even bother to retaliate.

"Well anyway we are in rooms, 101, 102 and 103" Sharpay said while reading off the piece of paper she had in her hand, what she just got when she checked in. "And we are on 4th floor"

"3 rooms?, shouldn't we have 4?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Shit" Sharpay muttered, she forgot to change the booking.

"Don't worry Shar, Gabs can share with me and Troy.. If she wants to that is"

Sharpay signed and looked towards a traumatised Gabriella. "Gabs?"

"Fine, whatever" Gabriella signed. "Please let's get this weekend over with" She mumbled, not letting anyone hear her apart from one, who was smirking at her. Fuck off Bolton, she thought.

"Yes, well come on guys let's get this party started" Sharpay squealed and everyone laughed, grabbing their belongings they all made it to the elevator.

Hearing the elevator ding Chad was the first to enter It since he was indeed scared of them and everyone else followed, once everyone was in Sharpay hit the button at the side that light up 4 and it went up making Chad scream and everyone else laugh.

"Chad quit being such a baby" Taylor giggled, and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning down to his ear whispering, making him gasp pushing Troy and Gabriella to the side he pulled Taylor to the front of the elevator hearing it ding he ran down the hall with her while she's giggling behind.

Troy had somehow in the excitement of Chad pushing them out of the way had pinned Gabriella up against the back of the elevator, noses and foreheads touching and bodies come together in the perfect fit.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered as she saw him leaning in.

"Gabriella"

Someone had coughed behind them and they sprung apart, turning around they saw Sharpay standing there, releasing their breaths as they saw it was just Sharpay they walked out of the elevator and walked away from each other.

Sharpay signed and walked with them towards the destination of the hotel rooms. "Your room is there" Sharpay pointed at the door in front of them. "We are on the left of you and Tay and Chad is on the right, be ready in fifteen minutes we are going to the beach" Sharpay grinned and left them outside the hotel room door.

Troy signed and looked at Gabriella. "Gab-"

He was cut off her holding onto the door handle. "Just leave It Troy, I just want this weekend over with" She opened the door and walked in leaving Troy follow slowly behind, he signed and shut the door.

"There you guys are, I thought you got lost" Maria giggled sitting on the gorgeous leather 3 seater sofa. "This place is amazing, Gabriella your room is through there" Maria pointed at the second door near the front door. "Some reason it only has a single bed in there, but the other one has a king size"

Gabriella gulped and briefly looked at Troy who was grinning secretly at her without Maria looking, knowing that was meant to be there room for the weekend, Gabriella rolled her eyes mumbled thanks to her mum and walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Maria signed as she looked at the door her daughter had just walked through. "What's wrong with her?"

Troy signed and sat with Maria and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I don't know"

Gabriella sat on the single mattress and signed while looking around the boxed before, the holiday so far had been shit, how could she put up with them for a whole weekend it's not like being at home she can't just completely ignore them because she was actually on holiday with them and her friends, the only good thing that's come of it so far is that brown eyed beauty she was thinking about and every time she did she would smile.

Sitting up slightly she pulled out the now crimpled up piece of paper that was in her jean pocket and opened it up, pulling out her iphone 5 that was in the other jean pocket, she sat down again and unlocked it pressing on messages she typed in his number and wrote.

 _Hey its Gabriella, what you doing in about 10 minutes?_

She hit send and waited for a reply while leaning against the metal headboard.

 _Hey, I didn't think you would message me or call :P but im glad you did, im not sure why what do you have in mind?_

Gabriella smiled at the message and replied back in not even two seconds.

 _We are off to the beach in about 10 minutes, wanna meet me there?_

 _Sure ill be there, see you soon gorgeous_

 _Gorgeous ey? I like it ;)_

 _Yeah gorgeous, cos you are gorgeous.. Gorgeous ;)_

 _Aha, leave me alone im trying to get ready. See you soon_

Gabriella giggled slightly and stood up slinging her suitcase on the bed she opened it up and looked through it, she picked up her red hot bikini and a pair of white flip flops, shutting it closed, she walked towards the ensuite bathroom and closed it shut, she pulled off her panties and replaced them with her bikini panties, pulling off her pink cami, unclasping her bra putting on her bikini top, she put her cami back on along with her white floaty skirt slipping into her flip flops, she looked into the mirror, she checked her hair and makeup and decided it was fine and would probably get messy soon anyway she left it and walked out of the bathroom and opened her bedroom door to see Troy and Maria making out on the sofa.

"Stop sucking faces all your life, you're grossing me out and we need to meet Sharpay outside, like now" She said and walked out of the door not even letting them respond.

Once Troy and Maria had finally came out of the hotel room to find a very pissed off Sharpay which Gabriella found highly amusing, they were all finally at the beach, having fun and talking.

Gabriella was giggling at something Sharpay had said but was cut off by her phone ringing, she looked down at her phone that was beside her and grinned at the number. "Hello?" she waited two seconds. "Well yeah, I'm here now" Gabriella giggled gaining everyones attention, while she was looking around confused. "Well I don't see you" Gabriella giggled again while brushing. "Shut up and come over here"

"That wasn't very nice" Gabriella stopped giggling and looked at her phone, that voice she hadn't been talking to seconds ago was not coming from the phone, she looked up to see a guy standing there in just trunks, she gulped and licked her dry lips, she was right… he had a body of a god, a sex god she might add. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" Maria looked up at him in confusion but didn't say anything, Chad snickered and Taylor hit him making him hold his arm in pain.

"Drew" Gabriella had finally come back to her senses, standing up she walked towards him. Letting everyone's eyes follow Gabriella's figure.

"Gabriella" He grinned and pulled her close hugging her letting her feel his abs against her chest and her breasts against his god she felt so good she smelt so good he easily got addicted, breathing in the beautiful smell of her shampoo and amazing perfume she was wearing he felt weak and helpless.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella and Drew was sitting on beach about three feet away from the gang talking when Troy walked over to them and sat down next to Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her shoulder making her head turn towards him in disgust. "Hey Brie, you going to introduce me to your friend"

"Troy this is Drew Seeley, the singer" She looks lovingly at Drew who shook his head lightly smiling. "And Drew this is Troy Bolton, my mother's boyfriend" She said dully, what made Drew Chuckle.

"Nice to meet you" Drew said as he held out his hand for Troy to shake but all he did was stare at his hand, awkward moment had fell amongst them all as he took back his hand and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her towards him making Troy loose his grip on her and his hand fell to his side.

"You to" Troy nodded and looked back at Gabriella who was staring lovingly up at Drew, what does he have what I haven't? Am I not good enough for her?. Signing he stood up. "I'll leave you guys alone" and with that he walked off.

"I see what you mean Gabs, but I honestly think he feels something for you" Drew said while watching Troy walk back to his friends and sat down with who he knew now was Gabriella's mother.

Gabriella signed, leaning against his chest while he pulled her closer. "I don't know what to do Drew, where I even go from here? Do I tell him? Or shall I leave"

Drew signed and looked down at the girl in front of him, he already felt like she was his best friend and they hadn't even known each other that long. "Let's try something" he pulled away a little and made her face him, without warning her, he laid his lips down on hers and kissed her softly, damn. It wasn't meant to feel this good.

Pulling him closer and lifting herself up so she was straddling him, he let his hands run to her backside and rest them there, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly one hand reached up his hair and pulled him more closer, begging for entrance he happily accepted and let each other explore in each other's mouths, damn this felt so good she thought.

After a few pecks on the lips she bit down on his lip while pulling away tugging a little, her head rested on his forehead and smiled. "Wow"

Drew nodding in agreement not being able to speak, while pulling her down for yet another kiss she giggled and pulled away slapping him on the chest.

"Enough now"

Drew shrugged, while laying down on the sand and Gabriella still straddling his waist.

"It's not my fault, you are smoking hot" Drew smirked as she blushed. "Not forgetting you're an amazing kisser"

Gabriella giggled and rolled off him, standing up he leaned up and rested his elbows on the sand.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we are at a beach Drew, and I do want to go swimming at some point today"

Gabriella grinned at him, pulling down her skirt and letting it hit the floor, and reaching for the hem of her shirt she slowly slipped It off just leaving her in her red bikini to see Drew staring at her, giggling she chucked her shirt at him hitting him in the face stopping him from staring. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?"

"She never said don't look at hot girls who are very attractive" He licked his lips, while grinning at her.

"Your such a perv" She giggled looking down at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Perv"

"That's it" Just as Drew was about to grab her, she ran off and headed towards the sea giggling. "Ill get you" He shouted, while she just giggled more, he got up and started running after her.

"Wow, Gabriella has got hot" Chad said while watching Gabriella run towards the beach, he got a slap on the left side of him, he looked to see a pissed off Taylor and a disgusted Maria. "Not as hot as you though baby" Chad smirked at Taylor and kissed her.

"Good save" Taylor glared at him, she looked at Troy to see him staring off in the distance. "She looks happy"

Troy looked at Taylor who raised his eye brows at her, and nodded. Turning back to Gabriella he slightly smiled, she looked gorgeous, stunning even, he just wished that was him who had just caught her and spinning her round in the water. He turned away as they leaned in for another kiss.

"His watching" Drew mumbled in her ear and leaving a kiss against Gabriella neck making her moan.

Gabriella looked back at shore to see everyone staring at them, she waved and they all waved back apart from Troy, shrugging. "I don't care, earlier I thought I was going to have the worse holiday in ages but then, I met you and now im having the best time so thank you" Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Your more than welcome" He smiled.

After Drew had said his goodbyes to everyone, he had asked Gabriella if she would like to come to the music studio when she has a good few hours on her hands maybe do a duet together, she was more than happy to go.

Back at the hotel Maria had gone out to do some shopping with Sharpay and Troy had gone to find a basketball court with Chad, Taylor and Zeke. So she was just chilling in the hotel room on her own listening to music on her phone and laying on her bed, looking through her Facebook.

Hearing the door open, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing there leaning against the door frame in the sexiest way ever not even knowing if he looked sexy right now but with an unreadable look on his face. She saw him say something by looking at his lips and she pulled out her head phones.

"What do you want, I thought you went out with Chad"

Troy shrugged and shut the door, staying where he was. "I got bored of basketball, and I wanted to see you"

"Why"

"Because I miss you Gabriella "

Gabriella shook her head, setting down her phone and headphones on the bedside while sitting up. "Don't start saying things you don't mean Troy"

"No I mean it Gabriella, I miss you" Troy said as he walked closer. "When I saw you with him, I couldn't handle it"

Gabriella looked and it all clicked together, he didn't like the thought of her being with anyone else, she shook her head. "Your so selfish" She glared at him as he took a step forward. "You don't want me and you don't want me with anyone else"

"No that's not true Gabriella I want you"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, damn it"

Gabriella stood up and walked towards him challenging him, he didn't back down. "No you don't, you just want me as your bit on the side and I won't stand for it" She spat, he didn't flinch, and this wasn't good. "I don't know what my m-"

She was cut off by Troy pulling her by her hand, when she was in reaching distance and before she could protest he pulled her to his chest and kissed her, not responding at first about to pull away she started kissing back, he smiled slightly into the kiss. God it felt so good to kiss her again, knowing it was okay to let her go and knowing she wouldn't run a mile, he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her in close and there pelvis touched making her moan in delight, sending a shock wave through them both, her hands plunged into his hair and pulled him down to her, letting her mouth slide into his mouth as he gasped.

Moving her backwards until her legs hit the bed, he softly laid her on the bed and moved on top of her, connecting their lips once more she grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him down even more, while he grabbed hold of her sides squeezing them tightly making her gasp in his mouth, he disconnected his lips from her mouth and started kissing her neck letting them both take a breath, hitting her sweet spot she moaned, he started to suck lightly making her moan more, god she knows how to get a guy going.

Detracting himself from her neck, he leaned back and reached for the hem of her shirt and took it off, oh my god she isn't wearing a bra he thought "Like what you see?" Gabriella grinned as his eyes darkened she bit her lip not wanting to moan just from the stare he was giving her. "More than you know" He replied and attacked her lips once more, reaching out for her skirt he pulled it down and ran his hands back up her legs while running his finger along her sex, he groaned. "No panties?" She giggled. "You're so cute when you giggle" He said while whispering in her ear, tugging on her ear lobe as he pulls away, she moans.

"Troy" She said flipping them over so she was on top she grinned down at him and kissed him, tracing her lips along his jaw bone, and kissed down towards his neck while her hand runs up his t shirt letting the t shirt slide up with her hand he groans. "Gabriella" She smirked and leaned back pulling off his shirt with ease chucking it on the floor, she goes back up towards him and kisses him roughly on the lips gently caressing his mouth with her lips, pulling away and kissing down his jaw line, the crock of his neck and down towards his stomach, she kisses down his stomach until she reaches the hem of his jeans.

Gripping the hen of the jeans with her teeth she tugs lightly while running her hand along his erection that is you could see visible through his jeans, she grabbed hold making him groan, she licked the bottom of her lip seductively while biting on hit gently, making Troy groan even more, her hands went towards his waist line and pulled on the zipper of his dark washed out jeans, pulling them down and off leaving him just in his boxers, she took him all in and was love struck, he was a man, bulging in all the right places, body of a god, his skin glowed, and his man hood was .. mm she could live off it all day.

"Like what you see?" Troy whispered huskily making Gabriella moan, making him jolt as she took him fully in her hand making him groan out. "Gabriella"

Letting her hand work on his muscular and long dick, she leaned down and lick the head, he groaned showing that he liked it, she done it again and again and again, she couldn't get enough of it she loved having control, she kissed down is length while grabbing his balls playing with them making him hiss in pleasure, in one swift movement she took him deep in her mouth, he groaned. "Oh my god, Gabriella" Troy lifted his hand and rested it on her head so she would go down deeper, he bucked his hip and she sucked and licked more, letting the power take over her, her teeth trailed along his throbbing member while coming back up and quickly going back down.

Deciding enough was enough Troy bought her head up to his face and kissed her hard, letting his tongue slip into her mouth touching all the right places, tasting himself with her, it tasted amazing., he pulled away with darkness in his eyes. "Turn around"

Before Gabriella could even think about what was going on he flipped her around so her head was between his legs and her private parts was near his head, gripping hold of her waist he pulled her towards him and he pushed her bum down so she was sitting on his face, he positioned himself and without her knowing his tongue dived towards her clit licking and sucking up and down while sticking his middle finger in her, she moaned out and lifted her head back, she looked back down and took him inside her mouth again and began to suck, he jolted a little and they both groaned.

After 5 minutes Gabriella could no longer take it, as she went to turn over he gripped her flap and tugged on it slightly making her groan, turning around she kissed her, hands and tongues everywhere just tasting each other, it was so hot.

"God I want you" Troy shuddered, as she ran her hands down his chest while he ran his hands up and down her sides making her tremble while on top of him.

"I want you to" Gabriella moaned, positioning herself over him, she couldn't wait any longer she needed him now, she eased onto him and she gasped while he groaned, his hands instantly gripping her waist while her hands gripped his biceps her head leaning back from the amazing impact she had felt, while he groaned more as she started to move faster.

They moved together perfectly, it was such a magical moment. Sure they had, had sex before but it was nothing like this, this was out of pure love, no lust involved, they was just pouring themselves out to each other, two bodies connecting as one.

Gabriella was sitting in the living room of the hotel on the chair wearing her short shorts on and a white low cut top hugging her knees looking towards the TV, while Troy was sitting in his shorts watching TV with Maria, hugging on the sofa all cosy, Gabriella and Troy hadn't speak since Maria got back from shopping she felt disappointed, they had sex and it was amazing and now its like it never happened like its back to normal she hated it not only that it was only 3.30 in the afternoon and they was just watching TV not bothering to do anything, so she decided to pick her phone up that was on the side and text Drew asking what the address was of the studio he was at, only taking 2 seconds to reply, which she loved she memorized the address, stood up quickly walked towards the bedroom she was staying in for the weekend put her skirt over her shorts kicking them off and just grabbing a hoodie to slip over her low cut top she was out the door, not even saying bye to the two that was making out on the sofa.

"Gabriella" Drew grinned as he saw her walk through and headed towards the studio, she waved in excitement which he happily returned, hugging her as she reached him.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Gabriella smiled as she looked around her seeing loads of equipment and a room with a speakerphone in surrounded by huge speakers, it looked amazing.

"What's going on is, we are going to do a debut and my very good friend here Jim" He said as he wracked some guy with greasy long hair, wearing rockers clothes that no one should ever be seen in sitting on the chair while fiddling around with the equipment that was in front of him, by the looks it of, it was things you use to edit the vocal cords, she just didn't know about any of this kind of stuff. "Is going to record us then we are going for play back and see how it sounds"

Gabriella giggled, Jim?, Snapping out of it she smiled. "I cant sing"

Drew rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her hand, walking her towards the door that headed into the room with the speakerphone, and was facing Jim. "Don't be silly I'm sure you have an amazing voice" He smiled.

As he was going through the song with her, they was becoming more closer and Gabriella loved it, and music seemed really cool she never thought she was would singing with someone famous she loved it.

"So you got it all right? Me this verse you that verse?" he pointed at the sheet of paper while talking to her, Gabriella nodded.

"I got it all"

Drew smiled and nodded at Jim giving him a thumbs up. "Lets do this"

"Oh my god, Gabriella you said you couldn't sing" Drew said while walking out of the room and back into the room that Jim was sitting in.

Gabriella giggled and shrugged. "I cant sing"

Drew shook his head and looked at Jim. "Jim run play back" He said as he sat down on the black leather seat while Gabriella sat on the other seat towards him.

"Yes boss"

The studio filled with music, and the room started to shake as the speakers got louder, Gabriella's adrenaline got pumping as she heard her voice come through the speakers first, she was shocked opened mouth listening to herself. "What the hell?" She shouted, as her hands flew to her mouth, while looking at Drew who was sitting there grinning, she leapt up and flew into his arms squealing. "Oh my god that's me" She said as she started jumping in his arms while he chuckled at her excitement, he put one hand around her waist to stop her from falling off her seat and while the other hand signalled Jim to stop the music.

"How do you like it?" Drew grinned as she squealed again making him and Jim chuckle.

"It's amazing I can't believe that's actually me singing" Gabriella smiled sweetly at him, and kissed him on the cheek making him beam at her." And thank you so much Drew for giving me the opportunity to sing with you, I love it"

Drew smiled, and became serious all of a sudden. "Come with me, come with me to LA"


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella looked at Drew in shock as he mentioned about her going to LA with him. How could she go with him to LA, she couldn't leave her friends behind, her mother behind, her family nor her school she needed the grades to do what she wanted to and that was to be a teacher, could she see herself singing for a living? Pft of course she couldn't, his talking shit.

"Drew I can't, I can't leave my friends and I need to continue with my work at school I want to be a teacher that's my dream" Gabriella signed and let go of his hands. "I'm sorry" She said, as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for today" She said as she leaned against his ear whispering. "Keep in touch won't you"

Drew signed and smiled while nodding. "I will defiantly stay in touch" He frowned as she began to walk towards the door. "Gabriella wait" She stopped and turned around smiling slightly. "Ill drive you back to the hotel" He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and walked towards her, hand on the bottom of her back guiding her out the door.

"Bye Jim" Gabriella shouted, hearing a buy back from him she walked out the door with Drew following.

As they drove up outside the hotel, Gabriella looked at him and smiled. "Thanks again for everything and thank you for the offer, and I'm sorry"

Drew looked at her, holding her cheek gently, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I hope i get to see you again Gabriella, take care of yourself" Gabriella smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek, as she was about to get out of the car, he grabbed her elbow softy making her jump, she turned back around while half out of the car. "If you change your mind you know my number"

Gabriella smiled at him and got out of the car, shut it and put her head through the open window. "Thanks" Leaning over she gave him a peck on the lips. "Bye" She mumbled against his lips and walked away, standing outside the front entrance watching him drive off.

She signed and smiled. "Wow"

Once she had reached the hotel room, she opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her, and dreamily walked through to the living room to see a pissed of Troy and Maria was not in site.

"Hey?"

Troy glared at her, with his arms crossed. "Where the hell have you been?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and chucked her phone on the table, walking towards the kitchen grabbing a bottle of coke out of the fridge that the hotel had already put in there on arrival, shutting the door she opened her cock and took a sip.

"Out"

Troy rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and stood up facing her. "Where?"

"What's it to you Troy, you didn't even see me leaving the room because you was too busy sucking faces with my mother, and another thing you are not my father"

"Oh don't give me that shit Gabriella, just tell me where you went your mother was worried about you"

"Oh that's rich, since she's met you she hasn't even bothered with me" Gabriella spat, her voice raising.

"And who's fault is that, you're too busy going out fuckin slumming it"

"Says the one that fucked me then started getting it on with my mother" Gabriella scoffed and went to walk towards her bedroom door.

"Your such a jealous little bitch Gabriella, I don't know what I even saw in you"

Gabriella turned around starting to tear up while he stood there in shock what he just said. "Me jealous?, do you know how it feels when you're having sex with me and then you carry on with my mum like nothings even happened between us" She shouted at him making him flinch, she shook her head letting her tears fall down her cheek. "Your nothing but a cheating bastard and I hate you, I hate you so much"

"You shouldn't of been such a slag then, you're the one that wanted it Gabriella so don't fucking act all innocent, and don't you dare call me a cheater" Troy shouted walking towards her, not expecting a hard slap around the cheek making him gasp in pain, and a pain shoots across his jaw line, holding it in shock.

"You stay the fuck away from me Bolton, I never want you to see your face again" Gabriella said, slapping him across the other cheek just as hard and spat in his face, she opened the hotel room door and walked in slamming the door shut, she slid down the door and put her head in her hands and cried.

Troy stood there in shock of what just happened, shit he thought. All what he had said to her, he didn't mean it he just couldn't understand why she was acting how she was, that's easy Bolton you fucked up, you played both Gabriella and Maria and now you got to live with the regret, suddenly needing some air and alone time, he grabbed the hotel room key, walking towards the door he opened it walked out and slammed the door shut.

After she heard the door slam, Gabriella stood up from the ground and breathed in deeply then exhaling.

" _If you change your mind, you know my number"_

Chases words sprung into her head and she signed, could she do this? Could she just leave everyone?, closing her eyes she had decided to do something for her for a change, not her mum, not Troy, or her friends. She was going to leave, she was going to leave tonight with Drew. Opening the bedroom door she stepped out looking around noticing no one was about, she grabbed her phone off the side and walked down into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Sitting on the bed, she looked through her contacts to see 'drew' she hit the call button and put it against her ear waiting for him to answer.

" _Hey Gabriella, u ok?"_

Gabriella smiled at the greeting he give her. "I've changed my mind"

" _What?" She giggled hearing the confusion in his voice, he was so cute._

"I want you come with you to LA Drew" She grinned as she heard him say yes, but not calling him up on it.

" _Really? Your not joking are you, because if y-" He got cut off by her sweet giggle, that made him smile._

Nodding, even though he couldn't see her, she giggled and rolled her eyes at herself at how stupid she could be sometimes. "This is not joke I want to come with you, I'm going to quickly pack a few things then ill be with you, but first I want to say goodbye to my friends"

That's the only thing Gabriella hated about going to LA, she was leaving Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke behind, it upset her but she couldn't handle Troy anymore it was to much and if she stayed it would of gotten to her more and she would of made herself ill.

" _That's fine Gabs, you have an hour to get everything sorted our plane leave at 9 o'clock tonight but need to be there 4 hours before we fly out" There was a silence. "Do you want me to pick you up? As we are flying out from Gatwick airport"_

"Yeah please if you don't mind" Somethings crossed her mind and gasped. "Drew I don't have a plane ticket"

 _Chuckling down the speaker, Gabriella frowned this wasn't funny. How was she meant to get to LA without a plane ticket. "I already got you your plane ticket"_

"Oh right" She frowned. "Hang on how comes you got the ticket and I said I wasn't going earlier?"

 _Drew shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I had a feeling you would change your mind, anyway you best get ready to leave because its" the line went silent gathering he was looking at the time. "4.30"_

"Oh really well aint you full of surprises" Gabriella giggled, then signed. "I best go and get my arse in gear then"

 _Drew grinned. "Yup, I shall meet you outside the hotel in an hour" He paused. "Bye Gabs"_

"Okay ill see you soon, bye" And they hung up.

 **Well guys, we are one chapter away from the end of this series of my mother's boyfriend! But don't panic there will be a sequel to this story**

 **What will happen with Gabriella going to LA with Drew? What will Troy say when he finds out? And what about Maria will she be fine with it? What will her friends say? Will Gabriella go? Will Troy and Gabriella finally declare they love each other? Find out in the last chapter of my mother's boyfriend!**

 **And a big thank you for the reviews, really appreciated**

 **Don't forget to leave a review bellow**


	14. Chapter 14

After Gabriella had finished packing her few bits away in her little suit case she zipped it up and picked it up placing it on the floor, she lifted up the quilt cover and left it nice and tidy since she hadn't even been there a day she didn't even sleep in It she did do other stuff in it, stuff she didn't know if she regretted or not, but she knew it would get changed anyway, Gabriella looked around the room and signed. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with her friends and have fun and be with Troy, and instead she was leaving because of him.

Picking up her handbag that was in the bedside draw so no one could see it if the cleaners came in she opened it and rummaged through it in find of a piece of paper and a pen, finding the paper she laid it on the bed, after another second of rummaging she found the pen setting the handbag near her, she leaned down put pen to paper and started writing.

After she had wrote the note she folded it up and in capital letters it spelled out 'TROY', signing she kissed the letter, turning around she placed it on the pillow. Getting up off the bed she pulled out her phone from her pocket, unlocking it she pressed onto contacts and scrolled down to Sharpay, pressing on the number she put the phone to her ear waiting for an answer.

" _Hello" Sharpay answered in a groggy voice, sounding like she had just woke up, and Gabriella shook her head. Light weight._

"Hey its me" Gabriella signed while standing up fiddling with the holder on her suitcase making a noise as it connected with bars underneath.

" _Gabriella?" Sharpay leaned up slightly trying not to disturb a sleeping Zeke, wriggling she just about managed to sit up slightly rubbing her eye slightly with her right hand and phone in her left. "What's wrong?_

Gabriella signed, while tearing up. "I'm leaving"

" _What do you mean you're leaving?" Sharpay asked in a panic, she couldn't leave yet she had only just got here a few hours ago, and they hadn't even gone out anywhere together yet. "You can't leave"_

"I need to leave Shar, it's all getting too much for me now"

" _What do you mean too much Gabriella, this is insane we have only just got here you can't just leave"_

"I've just had a massive argument with Troy, he called me a slag Sharpay" Gabriella raised her voice slightly, signing again she sat down on the bed. "I didn't ring to have a go at you, or for you to change my mind. I rang you to tell you I am leaving and I just wanted to say bye"

 _Sharpay signed down the phone, Gabriella could just imagine Sharpay running the fingers through her hair, frowning. "Well for one Bolton is going to get a slap from me when I see him, no one calls my best friend a slag and gets away with it. And two, where are you going to go Gabs? How are you even going to get home?"_

Gabriella closed her eyes before re opening them, biting her lip before answering. "I'm not going home Shar, I'm going to LA"

" _What?" Sharpay screeched, suddenly hearing another voice at the end of the line, Gabriella realised it was Zeke. "Sorry baby, go back to sleep" She heard Sharpay say down the phone, she obviously had woke him up screeching.. Gabriella's bad. "What do you mean LA, who the hell is taking you to LA"_

"Before I tell you this PLEASE, for your sake and mine, do not I repeat do not squeal but …. Drew asked me if I wanted to go on tour with him" Gabriella quickly closed her eyes, waiting for the scream but nothing came, opening one eye at first then the other. "Sharpay?"

 _Sharpay coughed in sign that she was still there, probably sitting there with wide eyes and mouth hanging wide open. "I'm sorry just I want to scream but" Sharpay coughed. "I can't"_

Gabriella giggled down the phone, oh she's going to miss her best friend. "I'm going to miss you"

 _Sharpay signed down the phone. "I'm going to miss you to Gabs, are you going to come back home though? To visit?"_

"Yeah ill be coming down in the next couple of months"

" _Good, don't forget me when you become famous will you" Sharpay tried to crack a joke, she started to sob down the phone. "I hate Troy, this is all his fault"_

"Ill never be able to forget you Sharpay Evans" Gabriella smiled even though Sharpay couldn't see it, hearing a beep outside she got up from her bed to see Drews BMW parked outside, signing she walked over to her suitcase and pulled up the handle. "Shar, I've got to go Drew's just parked up outside and we need to be at the airport soon for our flight. Tell Tay and everyone why I left, obviously apart from Troy and my mum, and give Taylor a hug for me, if she starts moaning that I didn't phone her tell her I didn't have enough time" Gabriella giggled sadly.

"Okay Gabs, leave it with me" Sharpay started to toot down the phone which made Gabriella start. "Bye Gabs, I love you"

"Bye Shar, I love you too" They both hung up and Gabriella broke down, grabbing her suitcase she walked towards the bedroom door, opened it wheeled the suitcase out shut the door behind her, sped walk towards the front door, leaving all the light on, she opened the front door walking out with the suitcase being pulled behind her she turned back shut the door and carried on walking until she reached the elevator, pressing the button she waited for it, turning around she looked at where Sharpay's and Taylors room was, and started crying even more the elevator doors opened she walked in and no one was in there, the doors shut behind her.

Once Gabriella had gotten outside the warm breeze from the sea, hit her face and blew her hair softly while she walked forward to see Drew standing at the car boot waiting for her, she smiled through her tears, she pushed the handle down and carried it while walking down the step once at a time so she didn't trip over, with breeze picking up her hair blew more slightly covering her face. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she walked over to him and placed her suitcase into the already open boot, and slammed it shut, she looked at him and in reflex he caught her before she was about to fall and she cried.

"Shh, it's okay Gabriella I'm here" He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, while she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, he bent down near her ear while whispering. "Come on Gabs let's get you out of here"

Gabriella pulled away slightly, Drew wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and she smiled at him sadly. "Let's go"

After Gabriella and Drew had sorted out there luggage, passports and the terminal they would be on, they walked over towards it and noticed a little café nearby.

"Are you hungry?" Drew asked while looking down at Gabriella.

She looked up at him and smiled, his so caring. "Yeah, just a little"

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Can I have a chicken salad sandwich please?"

"Sure, anything to drink?"

"Can I have orange Lucozade Please?"

Drew nodded. "Of course" He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek, smiling at her which she returned. "I'll be back in a minute" with that he left.

Gabriella signed and sat down, crossing her left leg over her right leg she pulled her phone out of the coat pocket Drew had given her as it started to get cold, she unlocked the screen to see nothing Troy nor Maria had phoned, Gabriella felt depressed about that. Because they would have been back at the hotel by now and Troy must of red that letter.

"Flight to Los Angeles to depart in five minutes from terminal twenty, please have your airline tickets ready" The announcement played through the speakers that must have echoed throughout the whole airport at how loud it was. Gabriella looked towards the café Drew had entered in panic that they was going to miss there flight, but soon stopped when he walked out of the shop with a bag in his hand.

"You ready?" Drew said as he reached her, she nodded excitedly, standing up.

"Well lets go then" Drew smiled, pulling out his and Gabriella's ticket from inside his jacket keeping them both in his hand he took Gabriella's hand in the other and they walked towards the terminal, handing the lady at the barriers there tickets she checked them and let them through.

"Have a safe journey"

Both of them mumbled a thank you and walked towards the plane door.

Troy walked into the hotel room, closing the door behind him he chucked the keys on the side and headed towards Gabriella's bedroom door. After he had walked out on her, he felt extremely guilty for what he had said and what he had done to not only Maria but to Gabriella he shouldn't of led her on, he shouldn't of even went as far as he did with her, in some ways he regrets it because he hurt her and in some ways he don't because he got to know an amazing girl that he would do anything for. her smile, her lips, her face, the way she cares so much about him like no one else, how he could always talk to her, the play fights acting like little children and most of all her amazing heart and personality, that's what he loved about her…

Wait did he just say that's what he loved about her?

"Shit" Troy went wide eyed. "I'm in love with Gabriella" sliding down the door still wide eyed trying to get over the sudden shock. "I'm in love with my girlfriend's daughter"

Troy jumped up from the floor turned around opened the bedroom door to see the lights was on but no Gabriella. "Gabriella?" He whispered as he walked in shutting the door behind him. "Gabriella?" He said a little louder, still hearing nothing he walked into the bathroom which the door was left open, still no sign, he stood still and rubbed his face with his hand frustrated, turning back around he walked over to her bed to see a letter laying there with a word written on the front … 'TROY'

He frowned at the letter in front of him picked it up, turned around and sat on the bed, opening the letter.

 _Hey troy_

 _I know your probably wondering where I am, truth is you won't find me I've packed up and left, I don't know when I'll be back, I've gone to LA with Drew, and no before you start getting moody we are not a thing and even if we was you wouldn't be able to say anything because I'm not your property, I was just used remember? But anyway I'm not writing this to argue, I'm just writing to say I'm sorry how I've just got up and left and didn't even wait for you to get back, truth is I couldn't handle it, after hearing what you said that killed me, I can't sit there and watch you act as if we didn't have something, it may have been lust for you but it wasn't for me, I forgave you time and time again because I thought we had something fighting for….. I just want you to be happy and if my mum makes you happy then I'm happy but I need to move on, take care of yourself Troy and look after my mum and the gang… Love Brie xox_

 _P.S …I didn't get a chance to tell you because we started arguing but, if it wasn't for meeting you I wouldn't of …_

 _Fell in love with my mother's boyfriend_

Troy dropped the note in shock, what has he done?. Hearing something near the window he jumped up and he ran over to look out the window, he saw a plane fly past up high.

 _Gabriella looked down from out of the passenger window seeing nothing but little things, letting a tear drop from her face as she closed her eyes, letting it trickle down her hand and on to the planes carpet. "Bye Troy" She whispered._

Tearing up Troy looked away from the window and put him head down in shame. "Bye Brie"

* * *

And that guys is the last chapter of this story :) would you guys like the sequel? ... dont forget to review :)


End file.
